Vampire Love
by guardianranger
Summary: Alison is a young girl who has a mysterious strange unknown power, since she is a human. She is also Jasper's daughter-meaning-Jasper-who is a vampire. Lives among vampires and humans-in her clan.
1. Chapter 1

Alison:Part I

This is my version of a young girl, who beholds a mysterious unknown power. Jasper and the rest of the Cullen's whom, he is living with. Will find out he has a daughter, never know about until later in the story. In this version Jasper and Alice are engaged to be married, when tradegy will strike out in their family. Emmett and Rosalie are married and Edward and Bella are married, but Bella is still human through. Another thing about the vampires that protect Alison, they don't drink animal or human blood either. I shall let that be a secret, please read this story. I'm trying my best to finish the ones I have started. This story is based on the movie not the book ok.

Meet, Alison's friends who are personal bodyguard in this story.

**Ian**-Was turned at the age of 19. Is like a father figure to Alison. Hair is light silver and eyes are blue. Height is 6"5. Doesn't drink human or animal blood either. Lives in a mansion, similar to the Cullen's home from the movie, but it is a little bit different through.

**Derek-**Age 17-Vampire. Has blonde hair and green eyes. His parents are

**Eric-**Vampire-Third in Command, in Alison Clan-of Humans and Vampires living together. Age is 24 that's when he was turned.

**Scott-**Age 18-Second in Command. His parents were killed by Jasper's maker-Maria. He's a vampire.

**Jamie-**Human-Age 18-Vampire Hunter-Kills other clans-excluding the Cullen's since they are family to Alison.

**Xander-**Human-Age 18-Vampire Hunter-Kills other clans. Has green eyes and red hair.

**Erica-**Human-Age 16-Vampire Hunter-Adopted through. Her parents are deceased, both killed by the volturi. Since for some reason, she is human they were both vampires.

**Alexis-**Vampire, Age 16-Adopted through. Hair is light brown and eyes are green. There are others who are in this clan. But! I shall tell you later in the story.

For reason, the Volturi fear-Alison clan.


	2. Chapter 2

New School:Part I

Alison, Derek, Daniel and Erica were on their way to the new school in Forks, Washington. Only reason Derek was with Alison, because Ian couldn't go at the moment. The rest of their friends were busy in Los Angeles at their secret headquarters at the moment, either sleeping in, eating, relaxing or watching the news on the computer.

"Ms. James are you sure about going to this school?"asked Daniel who was worried, about Alison meeting father that she hasn't seen for the past 10 years of her life now.

"Daniel. Don't need to worry"answered Alison who was glaring at her classrooms schedule in her hands.

"I'm just worried that the others-meaning the cullens will figure out about your powers"answered Daniel worried.

Since almost everyone-back home-knew about the cullens.

"It's not I'm going to walk to the Cullens-and say I'm related to you"answered Alison

"But. Alice can predict the future, she might tell her fiance about having a child"answered Daniel pointing it out to the others who were getting out of the car they were in.

Just as they park their car, two other cars drove right next to them of them. Guess who was in those two cars? Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Alice in one of them. Edward and Bella in the other one of course.

Alice was the only one who noticed the kids getting out of the car next to theirs of course. At first she didn't say anything to the rest of her family, that something was going on at the moment.

Alice she swinged a little bit from getting out.

"Alice. Are you ok?"asked Bella worried about her best friend.

"Yeah. I just felt something weird coming from those kids"answered Alice-pointing toward the kids who were a few feet away from them of course.

The rest of the Cullen's glared to where Alice-was pointing at of course.

They overheard some words being said out loud.

"We better go to the office first, to figure out what to tell them about your background"answered Erin out loud.

"What's there to tell them about?"asked Derek not wanting anyone to know about Alison's unknown powers.

"Uh. Nothing we should go, we can't have certain vampire listening into our converstations"answered Daniel knowing that the Cullens were listening in what was being said out loud.

Derek, Erin, Erica, Alison and Daniel racing toward the building in a hurry of course.

The Cullens glared at each other in the face, Alice she was shaking her head.

"What were those kids talking about?"asked Emmett wondering.

"When they ment vampires, where they talking about us?"asked Rosalie wondering.

"We shall know soon enough, come on let's get going to class"answered Edward.

Jasper was worried about Alice-his fiance at least 5 months now.


	3. Chapter 3

Others:Part I

"Ian. Do you think we are doing the right thing by letting Alison go to school in Forks?"asked Mackenzie who is one of the members of the Elite Squad-meaning those who protect the chosen ones for generations.

Ian glaring up from doing over things on one of the computers in the basement at the secret headquarters in Los Angeles.

"Probably Not. But Alison needs to know her real father and all"answered Shawn who was munching on away on an apple of course.

There are others-they are called the Elite Squad, meaning they mostly wear black pants.

"Easy for you say Shawn. You haven't been with us that long enough to know"answered Alex-don't worry this is a different Alex.

"Derek. Will call me if something is wrong"answered Ian who was first in command and a father figure to Alison. Since her mother's death when she was 10 years old at the time.

"So, Alison is going to walk to the Cullens and say I'm related to you"exclaimed Ryan wondering.

"No. Alison probably won't say anything to them at all"answered Alexis who was at another base-in the woods, a couple miles from the school of course. Meaning in Forks, Washington-a long driveway, similar to the Cullens' home but a lot bigger.

"I trust that my daughter will make the right decisions"answered Ian who was speaking to Alexis on the screen.

"Uh. Ian, Alison isn't your daughter to begin with"answered Mackenzie pointing it out.

Alexis glares at the other side of the screen.

"Ian is a father figure to Alison, every since her mother told him about her father being changed into a vampire"answered Christian who was staying with Alexis at one of there's secret base.

There are the others in the story.

Christian-Vampire-age 26

Shawn-Human-Age 21

Mackenzie-Human-age 17

Ryan-Vampire-Age 17

Lauren-Human-Age 17

Nicole-Human-Age 17

Leslie-Age 16-Human

Tony-Age 17-Human

Max-Age-18-Vampire


	4. Chapter 4

Meeting the New Students:Part I

Emmett, Jasper and Edward were in one of their classes-meaning English classes when the class room door open up. The teacher going over to the open doorway, speaking to someone outside the doorway.

"I wonder what's going on?"asked Micheal wondering

"Would we like to know"answered Paul another student

Daniel comes walking into the room, Derek of course.

Teacher said something to the students.

"Class we have two new students who shall be joining us as exchange students from California"answered Gregory who knew the secret of two young male students, since he's one of the teachers who is human of course.

"Hello. Please to meet you all. You may call me Derek Summers"answered Derek bowing toward the students who were sitting down.

Emmett, Edward and Jasper were confused, because they saw 5 kids outside a couple hours ago.

"You shall call me Daniel White"answered Daniel smiling a little.

"Ok. Daniel and Derek you may sit in the back-with the Cullens"answered Gregory smiling a little bit of course.

Few minute later in another class down the hallway, Alison, Erica and Erin gave the teacher the same message of course.

"Class. We have 3 young girls who shall be joining our school"answered Helen telling the students. Meaning Bella and Alice in that class together, since Rosalie wasn't in the room at the time.

"You shall call me Erica White"answered Erica

"You shall call me Erin White"answered Erin smiling a little.

Alison steps forward of course, and says something in which makes Alice-almost falling off her seat of course.

You see Alison uses James instead of her father's name.

"You may call me Alison James Hale"answered Alison smiling a little in her mind.

Alice of course almost fells out of her seat of course. Bella turns toward Alice in the face.

"Isn't that Jasper last name, before being turned?"asked Bella whispering towards Alice and Rosalie who came back in the classroom of course.

"What are you talking about?"asked Rosalie wondering.

"Alison just mention that her last name is Hale"answered Alice glaring over to Rosalie in the face. Rosalie face was scary looking. She text message her boyfriend-Emmett who was in the english class of course.

"We need to talk to the boys during study hall or lunch". "To figure out what that new student is up too"answered Rosalie who got a message from Emmett of course.

Message being said.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING?"Asked Emmett

"NOPE. ALICE AND BELLE INFORM ME"Answered Rosalie typing back of course.

Alice not sure what to tell her fiance at the moment. Bella also sending Edward a message on the phone.

"Edward. Make sure Jasper and Emmett are with you at lunch"said Bella sending a message on the phone. Edward sends a message back.

"Why? Is something wrong"asked Edward sending a message.

"Yes. Emmett got a message from Rosalie"answered Bella.


	5. Chapter 5

Secret Place:Part I

During lunch time the cullens and Bella noticed that the new students didn't show up at lunch at the moment.

"Now. That's strange we saw the new students during school time. But why aren't we seeing them at lunch?"asked Emmett worried of course.

"Alice. Can you see anything going on?"asked Rosalie whispering to her sister in the face.

Alice shanks her head at the moment.

"All I can see, that something terrible is going to happen to someone"answered Alice-worried of course-of Alison baring her fiance last name of course.

"Jasper. Is there some things you didn't tell us before turning into a vampire long time ago?"asked Rosalie glaring at Jasper in the face.

Jasper thinking a moment.

"Well. I did have someone special in my life. Before turning into a vampire working with Maria"answered Jasper not sure where the question was going on at the moment.

"Ok"answered Emmett.

It was Edward who could sense that the new students were near by of course.

"Guys. I can hear one of the new students sitting close by"answered Edward glaring around the cafeteria area.

Jasper, Alice, Edward, Bella and Emmett glaring around, actually looking for Alison of course. Who was getting up from her table, where she was sitting at alone of course. Her bodyguards she sent home early to get things ready for the rest of the month.

They overheard Micheal asked a question and was watching.

"Hey. Alison you wouldn't mind going to the movies with me?"asked Micheal.

Alison could sense that the cullens were watching her, plus Bella and Jasper of course.

"Sorry. But my family wouldn't like it"answered Alison who glares over to the table, where the Cullens were sitting at of course. Micheal looks to where Alison is glaring at.

"Alison. Why are you glaring at the Cullens for?"asked Micheal who was wondering.

"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS"Yelled Alison about to storm out of the cafeteria at once.

When Derek comes in and overhears that part of the converstation.

"BACK OFF, UNLESS YOU WOULD LIKE ONE OF YOUR BODYPARTS TO BE REMOVED FROM YOUR BODY"Bellowed Derek who puts his hands on Alison shoulders.

Micheal faces turns slightly pink and walks towards his friends.

Alison and Derek by pass the cullens, since they were sitting near the exit of course. Alison knowing that Derek slipped a paper onto their table.

"Sorry. Come to this address written on this paper"answered Derek leaving the cafeteria.

Derek and Alison meeting the others outside of the cafeteria entrance.

Cullens peered at the paper that Derek slipped onto their table.

"Well. What does the paper say?"asked Rosalie wondering

"Gives an address, that's not very far from our home"answered Alice reading the address over again.


	6. Chapter 6

Meeting the Cullens:Part I

Alison was asleep in her bedroom at the secret location of the Elite Squad Headquarters, a couple miles from the Cullen's property and school area.

The property is at least 100 acres long. It contists two big guesthouses that behold 8 rooms total. Tennis court, 2 swimming pools, a garden, a huge pond, bunches of trees surrounding the property area, 3 floors of the mansion which beholds at least 160 rooms total, in which some of the rooms are locked or being used by the Elite Squad-which beholds-vampires and humans that fight together.

Alison has at least 4 bedrooms-meaning masters rooms, computer room her own bathroom, closet spaces and bookshelves.

Derek was talking to Alexis and contracted Ian in Los Angeles to let him know what happen.

"Ian. Sorry about blowing our covers up at school"said Erica worried about her boss at the moment.

Ian thinking a moment.

"Well. You really didn't blow our covers, because Alison only said her last name which was Alison James Hale during one of the classes"answered Erin out loud.

"Plus there was a boy asking Alison out on a date"said Derek informing Ian about it.

"Ian. What should we tell the Cullens if they decided to show up here?"asked Alexis worried of course.

"Cullens are going to figure out sooner or later"answered Daniel pointing it out to his team mates on the Elite Squad.

"Well. If they need proof that we aren't lying". "We shall give them the proof they need to believe Alison"answered Christian who was eating a sandwich this time.

All turned towards Ian of course, he was worried of Alison's safety at the moment. He's been like a father-brother-figure to her, ever since Alison's mother was killed.

"Where's Alison?"asked Ian wondering, probably already knowing the answer of course.

"Asleep upstairs resting. She blew up during lunch"answered Derek who had inform the rest of the Elite Squad of course.

"I shall be there in 25 minutes"said Ian wanting to be there incase the Cullens showed up at the headquarters.

Few minutes later, Jasper, Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett decided to go to the hospital where their adopted dad works at. Bella leaving a message with her mother in Phoniex, since Bella's dad isn't going to be mention in this story. Bella been living with the Cullens in a separate bedroom through.

"Carlisie. We wanted to let you know we are going to be home late"answered Edward telling his adopted father who was in his private office.

"How was school?"asked Esme who was called to talk to her kids about something.

"Great! Except there was a new student who is some what related to our Jasper"exclaimed Rosalie not happy at all.

By the surprised looks on Esme and Carlisie faces.

"Who is this student?"asked Carlisie wanting to know.

Alice inform them of course.

"Her name is Alison James Hale"answered Alice who was sitting down on a couch in her father's private office in the hospital.

"Alice are you ok?"asked Bella worried about her best friend of course.

"I just sense that something is going to happen later in the future"answered Alice not sure what was going on at the moment.

"We do think the other students we saw, are friends with Alison"answered Emmett.

"Plus one of the boys gave us this address, that's not far from our school and our house"answered Edward again.

Giving Esme and Carlisie the address, given by Derek of course. Both of them thinking a moment to themselves.

"We might as well go and check this property out. Although it seems strange there would be another property not very far from our home"answered Emmett pointing it out.

"My shift ends in 1 hour"answered Carlisie telling his kids.

"How old do you think Alison is?"asked Esme wondering.

"We didn't pay attention to how old she was"said Rosalie.

2 Hours later, Cullens arrived at the secret headquarters-Of the Elite Squad. Ian had arrived with Shawn and Ryan for extra protection. Even through Christian, Alexis, Erica, Erin, Derek and Daniel were at the other house they own.

Alison was working on her homework in the kitchen area of course. Derek was with her of course, for extra protection.

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing? By inviting the Cullens over here"asked Daniel wondering.

"Probably not. By they are going to figure out Alison's secret gift sooner or later"answered Christian pointing it out to the rest of them of course.

Ian had one of his arms around Alison, since she was doing some of her homework at the kitchen table. Alison slowly get's up from the table and heading toward the front entrance area.

"Cullens are here"answered Alison sensing them.


	7. Chapter 7

Meeting The Cullens:Part II

Alison get's up slowly from the kitchen table, from doing some homework of course. Heads toward the front entrance, she could sense the Cullens had arrived along with Bella of course.

"The Cullen are here, along with Bella"answered Alison her back facing her bodyguards of course. Derek had followed her incase if something happens of course. Ian and the others stayed behind, so they wouldn't scare their guests.

The Cullens slowly made their way to the front of the entrance of the mansion. They were speechless of seeing the property so huge.

"Wow. Man look at this place"exclaimed Emmett shocked of seeing the basketball hoop and etc.

"Uh. Are we sure about coming here? It said no trespassing"said Bella pointing to the sign on the entrance of the property.

"Then why would, Derek give us the address then?"asked Rosalie who was worried of course.

Alice and Jasper were standing closely to each other.

They were about to go up the stairs toward the doorway, when it started to open up slowly.

Derek had followed, Alison who had open the front doorway of the mansion.

"Hello!"said Alison already knowing why the Cullens were here in the first place. She at first was staring at Jasper in the face.

"Sorry. To give you short noticed about this news"answered Derek who was standing behind Alison of course. Alexis, Christian and Erica were coming to see what was going on of course.

Cullens saw the others, standing there by the doorway.

"Uh. Who are they?asked Bella wondering, since not seeing Alexis at school.

Edward could sense some certain things from these strange humans and vampires of courses.

"They call themselves the Elite Squad"answered Edward out loud.

"Alison. Ian wants to talk to you a moment"answered Christian

Alison leaves Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Alice, Esme and the others behind, heading back into the house.

"Come this way"answered Erica leading their guest into the mansion of course.

Alison found Ian in one of the offices, with the door close of course.

"Alison. I love you since Holly was killed"said Ian who was sitting on the couch of course. Incase you don't know who Holly is, she is the girl-who gave birth to Alison. Also had behold a powerful gift, she was a former vampire who was murdred. Ian was a friend of hers, when Alison was 2 years old at the time, who was a vampire-meaning Ian was.

"Ian. I have always look to you as a brother and father figure". "Ever since Holly told you who my birth father was"answered Alison who was sitting on the coffee table in the office.

Ian hugs Alison around the shoulders. There's a knock on the doorway.

"Yes. Whose there?"asked Ian who still had his arms around Alison's shoulders.

Erica said something out loud.

"Jasper and the others are in the game room area"answered Erica out loud.

"Ok. We shall be there in a few minutes"shouted Ian

"Ok"answered Erica leaving them alone for a few minutes/

Ian noticed that Alison hand was on her stomache.

"Alison. Are you ok?"asked Ian who was worried.

"Just my issue that started"answered Alison meaning her monthly period.


	8. Chapter 8

Meeting Alison:Part I

Jasper, Emmett, Carislie, Esme, Edward, Bella and Rosalie were staring at one of the game rooms in the mansion of course. Emmett and Edward were glaring at some of the games that were in the bookcase. The others heard a shout from Emmett of course.

"Wow! Jasper and Edward look they have two games we don't have at our home"shouted Emmett jumping up and down of course.

"I wondered how many rooms there are here?"asked Edward

"Do you have to be here?"asked Rosalie not liking the fact they were being watched by the elite squad standing there inside the doorway.

"Yes. We have orders from the higher ones to watch you"answered Xander with his arms folded across his chest.

"Plus. All means the higher ones and us know everything about you Cullens"answered Derek who comes walking into the game room.

"Hey!. Your that boy from the cafeteria earlier"answered Emmett who turns around of course-holding two games in his hands of course.

"We are happy you like the game rooms at my home"answered Alison who slowly comes walking in, with Ian following closely behind her of course, with some papers of course.

"Your home!"exclaimed the Rosalie, Bella and Edward at once.

"Yes. This is Ian whose been raising me, ever since Holly death"answered Alison saying her mother's name out loud.

Jasper was shocked of that name, of that girl he's known for years when he was a vampire of course. Before joining the Cullens and meeting Alice-now who is his fiance at the moment.

Alice knowing the answer already, because of her gift she beholds. Edward could sense his brother's emotions too.

"Jasper! Stop it"shouted Edward holding his hands toward his head of course.

"Edward! What's wrong?"asked Emmett

"I can sense, Jasper emotions"answered Edward who was now calm down.

"Here! You might want this"answered Ian putting a album down in front of the Cullens.

"What is it?"asked Bella wondering?

"What do you think it is?"demanded Daniel who was glaring at the Cullens.

"Daniel. Don't"said Christian glaring at Daniel in the face.

"I'm going back to bed"answered Daniel leaving the game room area.

Jasper picks up the album book in his hands.

"We know you Cullens would want proof that Jasper is a father"answered Derek with his arms folded of course.

"So. Holly had a friend of her's make this album about his daughter's life"answered Alexis smiling a little bit.

Alice peers over his shoulders to see the writing being written in the book. So! As the others glaring over their shoulders.

After 5 minutes of going over the album booklet. Jasper stands up from sitting on the couch walks slowly to Alison who is leaning against the wall, near the doorway entrance.

"Alison! I know that you haven't been in my life, since Holly left me to keep you safe". "But! I shall try to be a good father to you"answered Jasper who had his arms out waiting for a hug of course.

Alison not quite sure what to do at the moment. Was interrupted by Rosalie, Edward and Emmett of course.

"IS THERE A REASON WHY WE SMELL BLOOD IN THIS ROOM?"Yelled Emmett.

"Yeah! We need to go hunting"answered Edward feeling a little weak.

"Go ahead and go hunting on our property"answered Derek smiling a little bit.

"Your property. I thought it was Alison's mansion?"asked Bella who was wondering what in the world was going on.

"Actually! This property does belong to Alison"answered Erica who walks in with some tomoto juice in her hands of course.

"But! We vampires and humans usually stay here to help maintain certain things here"answered Christian.

"Plus this property is at least 500 arces. Plus no werewolves can get close to this property"answered Xander.

"We have a invisible force shield, so if any dangerous animals come to near to the property"answered Shawn who was eating some homemade cookies.

"They get a shock that lasts at least 12 minutes long"answered Christian.

"Wait! You said vampires and humans live on this property?"asked Esme who glares at her husband of course.

"Yes! You may call us the Elite Squad"answered Ian who was standing near Alison for support.

"Elite Squad. I have heard about you guys"exclaimed Emmett jumping up and down of course.

Every one else glares at him-meaning his family members in the face.

"Emmett what are you talking about?"asked Edward

"Elite Squads, they are vampire hunters-who are both vampires and humans"answered Emmett telling his family of course.

"Don't worry. You have nothing to fear from us we won't hurt you Cullens"answered Derek.

Rosalie interrupts them again.

"GIVE ME A REASON WHY I SMELL BLOOD?"Yelled Rosalie getting everyones attention in the room.

"Your right I smell it too"answered Alice standing up now.

"It smells like it's coming from over there"answered Edward pointing to where Alison was standing of course. Ian already know why-there would smell of blood in the room. Since Alison told him of course.

Alison saids something, which sort of shocks the Cullens and Bella of course. Getting a bunch of laughter from her guards of course.

"THE BLOOD YOU VAMPIRES SMELL IS COMING FROM ME"Answered Alison out loud.

"But! You have no cuts on you"answered Carlisle who had walked over to Alison to check out her wounds.

"WHAT DO YOU WOULD EXPECT! IT'S CALLED HAVING YOUR MONTHLY ISSUES, SINCE BEING A HUMAN AND ALL"Bellowed Alison who storms out of the game room area.

Ian goes after Alison, already knowing where she was heading off too of course.

"Sorry. But there is a something you should know about, Alison's background"answered Christian who was munching on human food.

"Also us vampires"answered Scott.

"We vampires in the Elite Squad don't drink blood from humans or animals"answered Derek.

"Then how do you survive?"asked Jasper wondering

Alice knowing that answer too.

"Survive on eating human foods. Like that red juice she is drinking now"answered Alice pointing in what was in Erica's hands of course.

"It's called tomoto juice"answered Erica who was sipping on the juice of course.

"Alison has a special gift we don't know. Something she inherited from Holly-not sure you know, but she was human at the time"answered Derek.

"One of her special powers is she can move things with her mind"said Christian knowing about Alison gifts she beholds of course.

Most of the Elite Squad glared at Christian in the face.

"You know what Alison powers are?"asked Daniel wondering.

"Alison has special abilities, like telepathic-telepathy"said Christian not wanting the Cullens to know anything else.

Jasper wanted to know more about his daughter, that he never knew he had in the first place.

"We will see them at school guys. We should get going"answered Alice glaring at her family who were standing now in the game room.

"Uh. Man I wanted to look around the place"whined Emmett spotting more games in another bookcase, and movies.

"Maybe another time son"said Carlisle glaring over to Emmett back of course.

"We sort of welcome our stay here, if we are going to hunt"said Rosalie out loud.

"I'm assume Bella doesn't go with you when you go hunting"said Xander.

"NO. She usually just stays at our home, or goes to hers"said Alice.


	9. Chapter 9

School:Part I

It's been at least two days, since the Cullens plus Bella knew about Alison being related to Jasper. Jasper of course felt bad not being there to raise his daughter that he never knew about.

Jasper was waiting inside the car for his family members. He wanted to get to know his daughter more about her back-ground.

"Come on"shouted Jasper waiting for his fiance and the rest of the others-meaning Bella, Emmett, Edward and Rosalie.

"Jasper. They are coming"said Alice who rubbing her fiance back to calm him down a little bit of course.

Edward, Bella, Emmett and Rosalie coming walking toward the two cars of course.

"Jasper. We have still have at least 1 hour before school starts"said Rosalie.

"He wants to see Alison so do I"answered Alice who was leaning against Jasper shoulders.

"But! You can see Alison during classes we have together"said Emmett who was driving of course.

"Uh! Emmett we don't have any classes with Alison"said Edward pointing it out to his brother, when they got to the school yard of course.

"NO! But Alice, Rosalie and I have 3 classes with her"said Bella getting her bags from the car of course.

"Gym, English and Study Hall"answered Rosalie out loud.

3 Hours later, school started for the students. Only problem is that Alison didn't show up to any of the classes.

"Something must be wrong"said Bella who noticed that Alison was absent in English class. Already sent a text to Edward of course, to tell him that Alison didn't show up for second period.

Getting a text message from Edward of course.

"Absent! Didn't show up?"asked Edward sending Bella a message.

Alice and Rosalie ended up doing the same thing to, sending a text messages to Jasper and Emmett of course.

Jasper and Emmett didn't get the messages until lunch time at the moment. When they met with Alice, Bella and Rosalie telling him of course.

"Alison didn't show up for Gym"said Bella whose the only girl in their family that has gym.

"Also didn't show during English class"answered Alice and Rosalie both at once.

"You don't think something is wrong with Alison?"asked Emmett wondering.

Alice couldn't get a mind reading on Alison at the moment.

Jasper was thinking a moment of course. Before anyone else in their family could say anything else. They overheard some of their classmates say something out loud.

"Hey! It's Alison"shouted Paul jumping up from his seat and heading toward Alison who ended coming to school very late of course, she had a meeting with Gregory-who knows about her clan-meaning the Elite Squads.

"Zanna, I wouldn't do that"shouted Lindsey who had overheard it from Micheal.

Both Zanna, Paul and Lukas ignoring their friends words of course. Headed over to Alison who wasn't with her personal guards at the moment.

Alison can sense that the Cullens are glaring at her of course. Over hears some of her class mates, heading over. She of course-heads outside-of the cafeteria entrance area.

"Great!. Alison went outside"said Zanna who wanted to get to know Alison more of course.

Alison already having homemade lunch in her hands.


	10. Chapter 10

Nightmare coming true:Part I

After the Cullen had left with Bella, after meeting Alison and the rest of the Elite Squad two days ago. Alison was still dealing with her monthly issues. She ended up having a nightmare, which due to the fact she was late to school this afternoon. Ian was back in Los Angeles dealing with certain things at their other headquarters. Derek, Alexis, Erica and Christian stayed in case at their headquarters in Washington.

Alison told her friends and guards she didn't want them at school today. She had to deal with certain things with her new father-meaning Jasper-not knowing about his daughter and his adopted family members.

Alison has special powers-one she can move things with her mind, heal others and sense certain things from happening sometimes.

Right now she was outside of the entrance of the high school with her home-made lunch bag. Overheard some comments being said out loud of course.

A minutes ago, Alison heard voices being said out loud. Also footsteps-meaning her new family members of course.

"Hey! Alison we heard in what you told Micheal a couple days ago"exclaimed Zanna who comes standing in front of Alison's form-who was leaning against the wall, reading a book in her hands.

Alison drinking some water of course, ignoring her guests standing there of course.

"Hey! We are talking to you"said Lukas grabbing Alison's book from her hands.

At first Alison didn't do anything, she didn't want to get into trouble of course by the school by beating another student up.

Saw Emmett and Edward coming towards her to help out.

Alison slowly get's up from where she was on the ground reading the book. She stops her uncles-Edward and Emmett from coming any closer to the other students.

"Uh. Could I please have my book back?"asked Alison not wanting to get into trouble during lunch time.

Zanna, Paul and Lukas glared at each other in the face.

"No"said Lukas

"We were wondering why you are outside? Students aren't allowed to eat lunch outside"said Zanne-who suddenly backs away a little, in seeing the Cullens standing there of course-not happy.

Alison smilies a little bit.

"I have permission to eat lunch outside" Alison pointing behind the others backs. "My cousins are right behind you glaring at you guys"answered Alison.

Zanna already noticed Emmett and Edward standing there of course.

"She's right, Edward and Emmett are here"answered Zanna walking back towards the entrance of the cafeteria.

Lukas and Paul noticed right away too.

"Fine! We shall leave for now"answered Lukas following Zanne back to the cafeteria.

Alison starts to slowly walk away from Edward and Emmett who were standing a couple feet away from her. Alison also could sense, Alice informing her father-Jasper, Rosalie and Bella who were standing by the entrance doorway to the cafeteria of course.

"Alison! Wait where are you going?"asked Edward wondering about his niece at the moment.

Alison also blocking her thoughts away from Edward, Jasper and especially Alice of course.

Picking up her lunch of course from the ground.

"Going back home"answered Alison slowly to walk away from Edward and Emmett of course.

"Wait! Lunch isn't quite over in 15 minutes. Why not come back inside and join us at our table"said Emmett putting his hand out.

Alison, turns suddenly facing towards them of course. Both Edward and Emmett saw angrily look on Alison.

"Sorry! I shouldn't have come here to begin with"shouted Alison to nobody on the school grounds. But to Edward and Emmett only ones outside at the moment.

"Alison! We noticed that your friends weren't with you"said Rosalie who came outside with Jasper-who was worried about his daughter, Bella and Alice too coming outside.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Alison was about to leave the school grounds.

"We noticed your friends aren't with you"said Rosalie who was now standing outside of school grounds-in the front.

Jasper worried about getting to know his daughter, that he didn't know he had in the first place. Alice standing next to him, getting a worried look of course. Emmett, Edward and Bella standing there of course something was going on of course.

Alison turns slightly toward the cullens standing there, with Bella of course. "My friends are busy at the moment. Plus I don't need their protection all the time"answered Alison out loud.

Alice she suddenly made a noise, with mouth wide open of course. "OH MY GOD"answered Alice seeing some thing that's going to happen to someone in their family of course.

"Alice what's wrong?"asked Bella worried about her friend of course.

"Not sure what I saw, but someone in our family is going to be in serious trouble in the near future"answered Alice not wanting to tell Jasper in seeing Alison in her visions. Blocking those visions from Edward of course.

"That's the reason, why I didn't want to come here in the first place"answered Alison whispering to herself, not even noticing that the others-meaning the Cullens, minus Bella could hear her saying those of course.

"Alison, Do you know what's going to happen?"asked Edward wondering.

Alison turns toward the Cullens in the face. "Yes. I do know what's going to happen"answered Alison out loud.

"We should let Esme and Carlisle know about this situation"said Emmett worried.

Alison could sense something bad was going to happen. She just bolted from the Cullens and Bella in a flash of lights of course.

Cullens glared at each other in the face, including Bella of course.

"I sense trouble"answered Emmett and Edward at once.

"Alice do you know where she is heading off too?"asked Jasper worried about Alison at the moment.

Alice couldn't get a lock on to where Alison was heading at the moment. "Sorry. Jazzy"answered Alice not really telling the truth of course.

"Ok. We should go home and tell our parents"said Rosalie worried of course.

"Come on let's go"said Bella worried.

What they didn't know was that, Alice disappeared when they were talking of course.

They didn't noticed until they were half way home of course.

"Wait. A minute has anyone seen Alice?"asked Bella who was driving with Edward in their car. Since she called the others in the other car they were driving.

Texting them

Message being sent back of course.

"No"answered Rosalie since she wasn't driving the car.

"She's not with us"answered Bella

Texting back to Rosalie.

Edward could sense something in his mind, because he could sense Alice following Alison to where the danger was. "Guys. Alice followed Alison to where she went off too"said Edward

Jasper was worried and angry of the safety of both girls at the moment. "Let's hope nothing happens to either girl"said Jasper.


	12. Chapter 12

Trouble:Part I

Alison was at the park-meaning it was part of her private property. There are more than one park in the area of Forks, Washington. When the fight took place with some werewolves-who lived in La Push and 4 vampires-who didn't live in forks, Washington. They had sense a human being close by of course. Alison didn't noticed that Alice had arrived shortly and saw everything going on of course. Christian, Derek and Erica were coming to the rescue, along with the rest of the Cullens-including Bella, Carlislie and Esme.

Alison at first didn't noticed the Cullens coming over to the scene of course. She currently fighting against two of the vampires, werewolves didn't do anything at first because they could sense that Alison was on their side.

Jacob was one of these werewolves and saw the Cullens heading toward the fight. "Cullens! What are you doing here?"asked Jacob not knowing that Jasper has a daughter through.

"Came to get Alice, since she disappeared on us"said Bella worried of course.

Cullens, werewolves and Bella overheard a scream being heard of course being said by Erica.

"ALISON! WATCH OUT"Yelled Erica warning Alison in time-almost getting punched by one of the vampires.

Most of the vampires frozed at the smell of blood-coming from Alison of course.

"I SMELL BLOOD COMING FROM THAT GIRL"answered Cale smiling a little bit.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER YOU BASTARD"Yelled Christian who had killed one of the vampires into pieces.

The rest of the Cullens ended up fighting against the remaining vampires standing there of course.

When, Alison said something. "STOP! YOU TELL THE VOLTURI TO STOP SENDING THEIR PUPPETS HERE AGAIN"Shouted Alison angrily.

"OK"said Kathy smiling a little bit.

"But! We aren't from the Volturi"said Violet-whispering something into Alison's ear of course.

Jasper couldn't even get close to his daughter-Alison whose face was scared of course.

"Goodbye. Ms. James we shall see your clan again, minus someone special to you"said Cale disappearing into thin air of course.

Cale, Violet and Kathy disappearing into thin air of course. Christian, Erica and Derek noticed the look on their charges face of course, it wasn't good news at all.

"Alison. Are you ok?"asked Carlislie who was worried, because Alison was bleeding and rest of his kids could smell the blood coming from her of course.

"I'm fine"said Alison stammering the words out of her mouth.

"You don't look fine to us"said Emmett worried that something was wrong of course.

Alice sensing something troubling Alison. "Something is scaring you Alison, would you mind telling us what that female vampire said to you?"asked Alice-knowing she was going to be in trouble with Jasper-who was worried of Alison and her of course-for scaring the rest of the Cullen family of course.

Alison stood there for a moment, she turned toward Christian, Erica and Derek in the face. "Christian, Contact Ian and tell him we have trouble coming shortly". answered Alison towards Christian.

Christian disappears into thin air of course. So does Erica and Derek, when they notice the glare coming from Alison of course.

Alison turns her back towards the Cullens, Bella and werewolves standing there of course confused. "I WOULD YOU GET OFF PRIVATE PROPERTY, UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE"Answered Alison walking away from everyone standing there of course.

"Uh! Did she just make a threat at us?"asked Jason.

"Yes! I think our niece just did"said Edward and Emmett at once.

"Wait! A minute niece?"asked Caleb who was wondering

Jasper spoke up. "Alison is my daughter that I never knew, existed after I was turned into a vampire"answered Jasper watching his daughter slowly walking towards the house.

"We are leaving then, since this is your fight"waving towards the Cullens. "We wolves don't want to die"said Jacob motioning his friends to leave the property of course.

Few minutes later, Jasper and the rest of the Cullens walked toward the mansion.

"Are you sure about this?"asked Bella worried of course.

"Alison did say we would die about coming onto this property"said Emmett pointing it out of course.

Alice sensing something else she made a sound. "Alison is afraid to tell us who those vampires were"said Alice.

Alison was outside in the backyard of the secret headquarters, she knew that the Cullens wouldn't leave the situation go at the moment. She was mediating to clear her mind about those vampires that killed her mother-Holly-who actually was saved by the volturi in coming one of them-meaning vampires-who is mated by one of the council.

That's where the Cullens found out-in the back-yard-sleeping by sitting up of course.

"Should we wake her up?"asked Rosalie wondering.

"No! We should let her sleep of course"said Esme smiling a little bit of course.

"I wondered if Alison would let us borrow those games we saw a couple days ago?"asked Emmett wanting to go inside the headquarters to look around more in the game room area.

Jasper and Edward both knelt down near Alison's form which was sitting on the hard cerment floor in the back-yard of course.

Suddenly, Alison sensing the Cullens plus Bella looking around the back-yard at the different things on the property. Open her eyes and stared at Jasper and Edward in the face.

"You know it's kind of hard to mediate when you Cullens are talking very loud"answered Alison whose eyes were open now.

Cullens turned toward Alison whose eyes were open now.

Jasper saw the look on his daughter's face, before he could say anything else.

"Alison! Who in the hell were those vampires?"demanded Rosalie who wanted to know.

Alison slowly get's up from where she is sitting on the floor. "That's something I wouldn't tell you"said Alison about to head inside the headquarters.

"Alison, Sweetie do you know those vampires?"asked Esme wondering.

Alison slightly turned towards the Cullens in the face. "YES! I know those vampires, they killed Holly"answered Alison, Derek comes out after hearing the last question being said. "Alison. Go inside, Ian is waiting for you"answered Derek-meaning Alison drinks special milk from Ian, something that helps her every 4 months.

Alison skips off to find-Ian knowing he is waiting in the forbidden bedroom.

"Derek. Who are those vampires?"asked Bella wondering-even through she isn't a vampire yet.

Derek slightly turns towards the Cullens and Bella of course. "I'm surprised Jasper, doesn't know who those vampires are"shaking his head. "Those vampires work for Maria-the vampire that turned Jasper into a vampire to begin with"answered Derek not smiling at the moment.

Jasper he at the moment was shocked of the news.

"So! Our brother's maker is sending her puppets to do her work?"asked Emmett angrily.

"I suppose so"answered Derek not knowing all the answers to that question at the moment.

Cullens glared at each other in the face. "We won't let anything happen to Alison"said Edward, Emmett and rest of the Cullens said at once.

"Ok. But I would you butt out of this situation"answered Derek slamming the back door-in the Cullens faces of course.

"Hey! We aren't done talking to you"yelled Emmett trying to break the back-door down.


	13. Chapter 13

Trouble:Part II

It's been at least 4 days since Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Edward, Bella, Alice and Emmett found out about Holly's death-meaning Alison's birth mother of course. Plus they haven't seen Alison at school since that situation going on with Maria sending her goons of course.

Jasper was still taken by the shocking bad news-being told by Derek-one of the elite squad team members.

Right now they are worried because Alison nor any of the elite squads showed up to school for the passed couple days now.

"Alice. Can you see what's going on with Alison?"who was drinking some water. "I'm worried we haven't seen Alison nor any of the elite squads for the passed couple days"said Emmett.

Since they were on their way home from school.

"We could just head to the place and check on Alison and the others"said Rosalie pointing it out. Since the place was sort of near their home-by the woods.

"Rosalie. Not a bad idea"said Edward who was driving his car.

Jasper is thinking a moment, he's worried in not seeing his daughter for the pass couple days.


	14. Chapter 14

Sick:Part II

Cullens-minus Esme and Carlislie weren't among to go over to Alison's home, which was a couple miles from their own property-deep in the woods.

What they didn't know when, arriving that something was off.

"Ok! we are here to check on Alison and others"said Edward stepping out of one of the cars-they drove to the property.

Emmett was doing the bathroom dance.

"Emmett! Is something wrong?"asked Bella wondering-she ended up going.

Emmett peers at his siblings in the face."Have to used the bathroom"said Emmett doing the dance again.

"Just go in the woods"answered Rosalie who thought she saw something moving inside the house.

"Rosalie!"shouted Emmett shocked that his wife would ever subjected that.

"Guys! I know that there is someone in the house can sense it"said Rosalie.

"I can sense it too"said Alice who goes and knocks at the front door way.

"Guys! Should we be here? After all Alison did say we would die, if we trespass onto this property"said Bella worried about being caught.

"Well! We are worried why none of the elite squad members were at school"said Edward.

Jasper was standing on the top steps, while Rosalie was standing near her sister.

Alice knocked two times on the doorway, she could sense that there was someone in the mansion."There's someone inside, but can't sense if it is someone on the elite squad"said Alice.

Door opens up slowly of course, revealing a figure standing inside the doorway. "Yes! May I help you?"Tony-since the cullens haven't met him yet.

"We were wondering if Alison is here? Or any of the Elite squad members"said Rosalie wondering.

Tony thinking a moment. "Your looking at one of the Elite Squad Members"answered Tony with his arms folded.

Who was wearing-black pants-and a red shirt.

Cullens-and Bella heard a shout being said out loud.

"Tony! Whose at the door?"shouted Xander-who the cullens have met before.

Tony shouts something out."Just the Cullens-looking for Alison"shouted Tony.

Xander comes to the door quickly-after hearing the cullens were looking for Alison. Slams the metal door-in the Cullens faces.

"Hey! What the heck"yelled Edward and Rosalie angrily.

"Jasper justs wants to check on his daughter"shouted Emmett-who had climbed down from a window-that was open.

"Emmett where were you?"asked Alice wondering

"Inside the house, going to the bathroom"said Emmett who glares at his family in the face.

"How did you get inside the house?"asked Edward angrily.

"Window was open"said Emmett-pointing to a window on the second floor that was open.

Before anyone could say anything else, the front door opens slowly again.

"Give us a reason! Why you slammed the door into our faces?"answered Rosalie angrily.

Alison was standing there-a little pale-since being sick-becase of her secret issues. "Why! Did you come back here?"asked Alison who who standing just inside the doorway.

Jasper hears his daughter's voice, knowing something was wrong.

"Alison! We were worried when you didn't show up for school 4 days ago"said Alice worried.

Alison is thinking a moment. "You should go before some of the Elite Squad Members catches you on the property"said Alison about to close the door in the cullens faces again.

"Wait! Alison something is wrong, you look like something happen we should know"said Rosalie who notices that something is wrong with her niece.

"Nothing that you should worried about"said Xander who comes to help Alison back towards the couch she was sitting on before.

"All except watching each other in the meantime"said Tony who had inform the others-meaning Elite Squads who were busy doing some work.

"Did you just give us a threat?"demanded Emmett who was wondering.

"No! Tony and Xander gave you cullens some advice"said Derek who comes down from doing something. He was carefully-watching over Alison at the moment.

Alison is thinking a moment. "Just I can't stop it from happening"said Alison

"Stop what from happening?"asked Bella

Alison already told Ian that the cullens need to know what's going to happen. Ian at first didn't like the idea, but agreed they should be told.

"In 3 months. I try to protect her, but she ends up passing away"said Alison giving them a clue in what's going to happen.

"Protect her, who are you talking about?"asked Jasper-wondering if it is Holly-that his daughter is talking about.

"She ends up dying, giving her powers to me to behold-where we join as one". "Where sometimes she will appear only to those who-love her"said Alison.

"Are you talking about Holly?"asked Jasper-asking about his former lover.

"No! It's not Holly-that I protect"said Alison glares over to Alice-who at the moment-get's some visions-that Alison is sending over to her-in her mind.


	15. Chapter 15

Sick:Part II

"Are you talking about Holly?"asked Jasper-if his daughter was telling the cullens-minus esme and carlislie since they weren't there.

"No! I'm not talking about Holly"said Alison who glares over to Alice who is getting some kind of visions at the moment. Just some visions that Alison is warning Alice-but not seeing everything that is going.

Suddenly-Alice she collapsed onto the floor of the front entrance, after seeing most of the visions that Alison sent her.

"Alice!"shouted Bella racing towards her best friend-who was shaking at the moment.

"Alice! What did you see?"asked Rosalie worried about her sister.

Alice shakes her head. "Can't tell you guys. It's very bad"cried Alice shaking again.

"Alice. You need to tell us what you saw"said Edward.

Alice glares at Edward in the face. "I didn't see all of the memories that Alison sent through my mind". shaking again. "But! Something bad will happen to me"said Alice.

Rest of the cullens and Bella turned towards Alison who is standing there-with Xander and Tony-who at the moment was in a trance-sort of state.

"YOU KNEW ALONG THAT SOMETHING WAS GOING TO HAPPEN TO ALICE?"Yelled Rosalie and Jasper-angry that his daughter kept something from him.

Alison doesn't hear him at first, because she was in a trance-like state.

"She can't hear you guys"said Xander facing towards the cullens-including Bella.

"Guys! She's in a trance"said Alice who get's up from where she was sitting on the ground.

Suddenly Alison saids something to those who were on the property. "I will kill them"yelled Alison racing off the front entrance of the mansion and hurrying into the woods.

"Alison! Wait a minute"said Alice-not knowing she will be hurt pretty badly.

"Alice! Wait a minute come back here"said Edward and Emmett.

"Tony! Call the rest of the elite squad members. Maria sent her goons back here again"shouted Xander going after Alison and Alice-who went into the woods.

At the mention of Maria's name being said to those who were on the property. They knew that there will be trouble with the goons again.

Jasper racing afer Xander.

Edward turns toward his fiance. "Bella! Should stay here it could get ugly"said Edward

"Carlislie and Esme said they would meet us"said Emmett calling his parents.


	16. Chapter 16

Attacked:Part I

At the mention of Maria's name being said on the property-the rest followed shortly. After Edward told his fiance-Bella to stay put at the house-didn't want her into the fight.

Bella didn't like that answer one bit. "Edward! That's not fair. I need to help with the fight"said Bella angrily-racing after Rosalie into the woods.

Edward shakes his head, knowing he couldn't really stop his fiance in helping his sister out.

Carlisle and Esme were already there at the scene-before the rest of their children where there.

It was actually-no one there-at least-just the rest of the elite squad-surrounding Alison form in the middle. Alice knew at once-that Maria wasn't there in the woods.

"I thought you said that Maria sent her goons here?"asked Daniel wondering-why there weren't any other vampires at the scene.

Turning towards-Tony, Derek and Xander-who could sense that something was happening.

"We lied about that part, Maria didn't send her goons here yet"said Xander.

When Xander-mention that part-the others cullens plus bella overheard that last part.

"You mean we came all this way for nothing?"asked Edward angrily.

"Yes! You cullens came all this way for nothing"said Tony arms folded.

Alison didn't hear-her father-Jasper walking up to her at the moment. She was leaning against Ian-for support-since she was still pale looking.

Alice wasn't the only one who noticed that-something was wrong with Alison. "I sense something is coming"said Alice out loud.

"Do you know who it is?"asked Emmett wondering.

Alice shakes her head. "No! I can't sense who they are"said Alice worried that something will be happening to her in 3 months.

"Alison! Doesn't look that good, shouldn't she be inside?"asked Bella wondering.

Cullens turned towards Alison who was leaning against-Ian-her father and brother figure like-who was leaning against a tree on the property.

Alison saids something in which shocks those on the property. Meaning Jasper is in a deep shocked-of seeing his-former lover-after being Maria's toy. "Volturi! It's nice to see you join the converstation"said Alison out loud.

Holly, Jane, Alex-since is a didn't Alex-then the one in the elite squad, Cauis-who is married to Alison's birth mother. Already knowing that Jasper is Alison's father.

"What in the hell are you doing here? Did Aro send you to kill us?"answered Emmett angrily.

"You aren't going near Alison"said Derek angrily.

Holly turns towards her daughter-Alison who was pale looking. Then looked at Jasper in the face. "Jasper! Sorry I didn't tell you about having your child"said Holly who was in Cauis arms.

"No! Aro didn't send us here to kill you"said Jane-already knowing a little bit about Alison.

"Then! Why are you here?"asked Rosalie wondering.

Holly turns towards Alice in the face"My daughter will try to protect those she loves dearly"said Holly sadly-knowing that Jasper would lose-Alice.

"What are you talking about? Does this have to do with Alice"asked Carlisle was wondering.

Cauis had his arms around-Holly shoulders. "Sorry! We can't tell you anymore than you should know". turning towards the cullens-plus bella in the face. "Jasper! Whatever happen in the future, don't kill yourself in losing someone close to you"said Cauis.

Jasper was speechless of the news.

"Especially for your daughter's sake. She will need you to watch for her"said Jane.

Holly, whispers something into Ian's ear. Who nods then said something to Alison who at the moment screams.

"NO! Please don't leave me"shouted Alison-knowing that her mother wasn't going to be with her anymore.

"Sorry! Can't stay"said Alex.

"You have a new family watching over you"said Holly leaving with the Volturi.

Back at the house, Alison was now sitting on the couch sipping some lemon tea with honey. Ian was sitting next to her with his arm around her shoulders. While the other elite squad went to do different things around the property.

The Cullens ended up going to school after the issue of seeing the volturi coming unexpectedly. Carlisle and Esme ended up staying at the secret headquarters.

"Alison! Sweetie we need to know what's going to happen in 3 months?"asked Esme worried about her granddaughter at the moment.

Alison peers up from drinking some tea. "There's alot of fighting going on. Alice and I are spending some time together before the graduation"-meaning that Jasper, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Alice are seniors and Alison is actually is a Freshman at Forks-High School. "Alice will die in the hospital, due to the attacks that, I was trying to prevent from happening to her. Her special powers-which are seeing the future will pass onto me"said Alison drinking more tea.

"You can see, this was the reason we didn't want you cullens to know about"answered Tony angrily.


	17. Chapter 17

One Month:Part I

HEY! EVERYONE SORRY, FOR NOT UPDATING AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. BEEN PRETTY BUSY AT WORK AND DOING OTHER THINGS WITH MY FAMILY.

HOPE! YOU ALL HAD A WONDERFUL HALLOWEEN. AND THANKSGIVING THAT IS COMING UP SHORTLY.

It's been one month since the volturi informed the cullens to watch over Alison. Also the elite squad-had inform only Esme and Carlisle, in what would happen in the next few months that are coming up soon. They didn't go all through the details. Yes! Something will happen to Alice in this story.

Alice knew that something would happen to her in the future. Reason why she didn't seen her future, when having a certain vision of the future. Showing everyone but her in it and a mystery person.

Jasper was worried about the safety of his fiance-both of them are seniors in High school. Where Alison is only a freshman in this story. Knowing after finding out some things from the volturi-that something would happen to Alice.

Rosalie and Emmett didn't quite understand, why on earth that Holly-would show up with volturi. They not knowing that the volturi know about Alison's special gift and are afraid of her. Why! Holly never told Jasper about being a father, when he was turned into a vampire.

Bella and Edward were getting ready for graduations along with their other class mates. Don't worry they were worried in what would happen to Alice in the future-later in the story. Edward knows that his adopted parents know something is up with Alison.

Alison was keeping a low profile, she was getting over certain issues. 1. Meaning seeing her mother Holly-who she hasn't seen since she was 5 years old at the time. seeing the volturi showing up with her mother-Holly who is married to Cauis-one of the leaders in the group. 3. Trying to prevent a war coming on maybe.

Alison at the moment wasn't at school in Forks, she was staying away from the cullens safety. When! The volturi had arrived a few months ago, the news wasn't quite good for the cullens-if they had figured out-that Jasper was going to lose someone close to him.

"Alison! Come on you need to eat"yelled Xander worried about his guardian he was watching.

"NO!"shouted Alison who was doing some homework in her forbidden bedroom. Meaning-usually they don't go in that forbidden room for a reason,.

"Do you want us to tell Ian you aren't eating again?"yelled Eric upstairs.


	18. Chapter 18

One Month: Part II

Alison was staying away from the Cullens for the mean time. Her guardians knew it was getting closer to the time-where Alice would die in the biggest battle of her life.

Alison hoping to stop that from happening-but right now she was in the forbidden room-of her home in Folks-giving Jasper some time alone with his fiance-Alice for the time being.

"Alison! You need to come and eat something"yelled Max one of her guardians yelling up the stairs.

"NO! Not hungry"shouted Alison from the forbidden room area. That none of the guardians would dare go into, all except maybe Ian of course.

"Do you want me to tell Ian, that you haven't been eating?"yelled Eric downstairs.

Seeing Alison has to drink a special milk from Ian-because of her special abilities she carries. Also not wanting to get into trouble with Ian-since finding out her mother Holly never died to begin with.

Since Ian was went off somewhere else-with Jamie, Alexis and Ryan.

Alison comes storming into the kitchen area glaring at the guardians in the face. Seats down at the table that was ladled with food-for the others to eat from. "Just want to this to end soon, can't lose anyone else again"answered Alison groaning.

Seeing that Jasper, Alice, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and Bella were getting ready for their upcoming graduation-in like 4 months from now.

"Alison! Everything will be ok"said Daniel.

Daniel getting a glare from Christian of course. "Daniel! We don't know that for the fact, Alison is getting visions that are already happening in the future. Not that her father will lose his fiance at huge battle, in saving his daughter's life"answered Christian shaking his heads.

"Also should know that Carlisle and Esme already know most of the things"answered Shawn pointing it out to the others.

"Well not everything"answered Alison who was drinking some orange juice from the kitchen table.

"Alison! Just to let you know-Alice came by a couple hours-without telling anyone of her family. Just wanted to see if you were ok, since not seeing you in school like 2 weeks ago"said Christian telling Alison this.

Alison nods her head towards the guardians-eating some of the food on the table. "Should maybe go to school, before the rest of the Cullens think something I'm hiding something from them"answered Alison she was getting visions-she couldn't even answer.

"Alison! Do you think that's even a good idea?"asked Eric who was drinking tomato juice.

"What else I'm supposed to do in the meantime just stay here? Cullens aren't going to stop coming over here to check on us"answered Alison.

Guardians didn't want to argue with Alison at the moment.

"Ok! One of us is going to school with you, incase something terrible is going to happen"said Xander.

"Alison! Chose which guardian is going with you to school later on today"said Eric.

Alison is thinking a moment to herself. "I chose Christian or Erica to come with me to school"only reason she chosed Christian because he was second in command when Ian was away.

Christian and Erica glared at each other in the face. "Erica! Will go with you to school"said Christian looking at Erica who just nods her head.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Rosalie, Alice and Bella were shocked in seeing Erica walked in the gym shortly. What surprised them was seeing Alison who hands the gym teacher a note of course-meaning she had an excuse.

Alice was happy in seeing Alison walk into the gym-with Erica.

Rosalie and Bella had walked over to Erica and Alison of course. Since Alice was already standing there watching everything going on.

"Alison! How are you feeling?"asked Bella worried about Alison in not seeing her like for 2 weeks in school.

Alison sightly turns towards Rosalie, Alice and Bella standing there. "Given the gym teacher a note from my doctor saying I'm excused from gym classes"said Alison who was leaving the gym area.

Erica slowly follows Alison out of the gym. "Alison! Do you think they will know why you haven't been in school?"asked Erica whispering to Alison at the moment.

Shaking her head. "Cullens! Probably already know why we haven't been in school. Come on lunch is about to start"said Alison heading over to the cafeteria.

15 minutes later, Edward, Jasper and Emmett were told by Rosalie, Bella and Alice in seeing Alison in gym earlier.

Emmett who was taller than the group was watching every student. He didn't really need to say anything because, Zanna and Micheal said something instead.

"Hey! Bitch why haven't you been to school?"asked Zanna saying it very loudy.

Which earns almost everyone frozing in the cafeteria of course. The Cullens-plus Bella standing up.

Alison and Erica were holding on their food trays and slowly walked to the Cullens who were standing there. Sat their food on the table in front of the Cullens of course.

"Hey! I ask you a question"shouted Zanna who was standing 2 feet away from the table where the Cullens were sitting at.

Erica was about to say something.

Alison says something to Zanna of course. "The reason I wasn't in school was due to a family emergency. Plus your making my cousins very angry at the moment"said Alison pointing behind her back.

Zanna was taken back a bit. "Wait! A minute your related to the Cullens?"said Zanna who was surprised.

Alison turns towards Erica in the face. Erica could sense that Alison was about to do something stupid in front of everyone in the cafeteria.

Alice could sense something too that was about to happen.

Alison angrily slams Zanna against the wall. "Don't you ever question me again about my family because you know nothing about them"answered Alison angrily.

Hands were on Alison shoulders at the moment.

"Zanna! Think you should head back to your friends"said Gregory who already knows about Alison secrets.

Zanna quickly leaves and goes sits with her friends away from the Cullens.

"Ms. James! Are you ok?"asked Gregory worried about Alison of course.

Alison could only think of the one thing in her mind.

Fainted in front of the Cullens.

Erica caught her in time before hitting the floor.

Gregory turns towards Erica of course-who had Alison in her arms. Turns towards the Cullens in the face. "I will let the other teachers know you have the rest of the week off"said Gregory leaving and calling Christian to let him know in what just happen a couple minutes ago.

Outside of the school parking lot. The Cullens were standing around their cars of course.

Jasper went over to Erica who was holding onto Alison form-which was unconscience at the moment.

"Here! Let me carry her to the car"said Jasper about to pick Alison up from the ground.

Alison slowly opens her eyes in just seeing Jasper coming over to Erica to help with the situation they were in. Slowly stands up and learns against Erica for support. "There's no need to help to carry me to the car"said Alison.

Emmett grabs Alison and hugs her around the shoulders. "Alison! Your ok"said Emmett hugging his niece.

Alison kicks Emmett in the shin.

Emmett howling with pain of course. "OWWIE!"shouted Emmett holding his knee.

Rosalie angrily turns towards Alison in the face. "Why! Would you kick Emmett in the knee? He didn't do anything to you"shouted Rosalie angrily.

Alison at first didn't say anything in front of the Cullens of course. She could sense danger coming at them in the school parking lot.

"Erica! Alert the rest of the Elite Squad"Shouted Alison hurrying off towards the entrance of the school parking lot.

Alice sense danger coming too. "Edward! Call Carlislie and Esme at once. We need back-up at once"said Alice racing after Alison in a hurry.


	20. Chapter 20

Battle:Part I

"Erica! Alert the rest of the Elite Squad"said Alison racing towards the entrance of the school yard.

Alice should sense trouble coming towards them. "Edward! Call Esme and Carlisle, for back-up"yelled Alice racing after Alison-not knowing she wouldn't make it.

Bella and Rosalie raced after Alice in a hurry. So did the others at once.

Like 15-minutes what shocked the rest of the Cullens and the Elite Squad-where the puppets and Maria standing there-fighting against Alison and Alice of course.

"Alison!"shouted Erica trying to protect Alison at the moment.

Alice was doing the same-trying to protect both girls.

Maria standing there smiling a bit to herself.

"Maria! What are you doing here?"demanded Jasper angrily not too happy in seeing his maker standing there of course.

Maria smiles a bit to herself. "I came for your daughter! She will make a good asset to my team"said Maria.

"No! We won't let you take a young girl with you"said Yelled Erica and Eric who had arrived to help with the battle.

Since Ian was busy doing something at the moment.

Alison angrily turns towards Maria in the face. Her back towards the Cullens and the rest of the Elite Squad fighting against the other vampires.

"We aren't letting you take our grandchild"said Esme hissing angrily.

Alison was trying to protect Alice-who was bleeding badly.

"Cullens! Get over here and help Alice she's bleeding very badly"shouted Daniel who had just killed two vampires trying to hurt Alison and Alice in the process.

Jasper hurrying over to his fiance still staring at Maria who was stepping closer to Alison form.

"Jasper! Please go and help Alison"said Alice whispering to Jasper ear.

Jasper turns towards Alice in the face. "No! I'm not leaving you"said Jasper.

Alice angrily punches Jasper in the shoulder. "Jasper! Please this is my destiny, Alison is your daughter she needs you right now"said Alice coughing more blood.

Since they were on the property of Alison's home of course.

Jasper about to head over to Alison-when everyone hears a scream being heard.

Alison had ripped and burnt Maria body pieces together.

"Maria! No"shouted Cale and Violet who were the only ones left standing there.

Alison eyes were burning hatred, some of the elite squad back away from her.

Cullens were confused in what was going at the moment.

"Uh! What's going on?"asked Emmett pointing to Alison whose eyes weren't too happy at the moment.

Elite Squads they glared at each other in the face.

Jasper was shocked in seeing Alison kill his maker. But was worried of Alice who at the moment wasn't doing so well.

Alison turns towards the Cullens including Jasper and Bella standing there of course. "GET THE HELL OFF MY PROPERTY! THIS IS THE REASON WHY I DIDN'T WANT ANYONE OF YOU INCLUDED IN THIS BATTLE TO BEGIN WITH"Shouted Alison angrily.

"Why the hell not?"asked Bella swearing a bit.

Alice saids something to them. "Sorry! Everyone I knew that Maria would be killed by Alison in a battle. Also, Sorry for not telling you that Alison has some special abilities-that you don't know of yet"said Alice coughing.

"Alice! You need to rest"said Esme worried about her foster daughter at the moment.

Alice saids something else. "Sorry! Guys my time is almost up. But! Alison it's ok to used your gift on me"said Alice smiling a bit.

Jasper was confused of course.

"What gift are you talking about?"asked Edward wondering.

Alison was very weak at the moment-she just couldn't tell the Cullens that yet. "I have similar powers as Alice does-by sensing certain things from happening. This is the reason Why I didn't want you Cullens to know about this fight, because Alice isn't going to make it towards the future"drinking some water that Christian had given her at the moment.

Cullens and Bella just frozed when they heard that last part being said.

"This is why the Volturi know when not to meddle into our business"said Alexis arms across her chest.

Edward could sense that Alison was very weak. "Alison! You should lay down"said Edward.

Sensing his emotions towards Jasper who was holding onto Alice body.

"What is going to happen to Alice when she dies?"asked Rosalie wondering.

Alice and Alison said it together. "We will become as one in this form, Alice will appear into Alison form when needed"said Alice her body disappearing into thin air.

Jasper yelling of course. "Alice! No don't you dare leave me"said Jasper losing someone else close to him.

Derek was the one who got to Alison who suddenly collapsed onto the ground shaking. "Alison! No"shouted Derek catching Alison

Carlisle helping with the situation seeing he has medical skills as a doctor.

Bella crying into Edward's chest-in losing her best friend.

Rosalie standing there shocked.


	21. Chapter 21

Life Worth Fighting:Part I

Been at least a few hours since Alice body disappeared into thin air. As for Alison it wasn't looking that good right now.

Christian had called Ian to come straight away-informing him that Alice Cullen died in battle-Alison was fighting for her life right now.

Jasper hasn't said one thing since Alice death. He was angry that the Volturi knew this would happen and Maria for showing up. Right now he was worried about Alison making it alive.

Most of the Elite Squad Members were worried too, they knew that Ian wasn't going to take it that well either.

Ian at the moment was with Alison waiting for her to wake up.

"Ian! Do you think part of Alice went into Alison memory bank?"asked Daniel wondering.

Ian glares up at Daniel in the face but said nothing at the moment.

"Cullens! Are going to want to know what happen to Alice body"said Xander pointing it out.

Before anyone could say anything they heard a voice being said in the room-where Alison was being kept at.

"Uh! What in the hell happen to me?"asked Alice wondering where she was at.

"Alison! Are you ok?"asked Ryan wondering.

Alice stares at them in the face-wondering why they were calling her Alison. "Why! Are you calling me Alison?" The last time I saw Alison she was weak before I died"said Alice.

Elite Squad glared at each other in the face-they knew what happen.

"Alice! Your inside Alison form at the moment"said Christian pointing it out.

Cullens and Bella were brought back into the room and they overheard the question being said out loud.

"Alice! Your ok"said Bella about to hug Alice around the shoulders.

"Did we hear right that Alice is right inside my niece form?"asked Emmett wondering.

Ian get's up and saids something. "Yes! That is something that Alison got from Holly-she can transfers their minds, spirits and powers into her form. So! As you see Cullens, right now you are seeing Alice spirit resting inside Alison form"said Ian arms were around Alison form.

Jasper knelt down in front of Alice who was in Alison's form. "Alice! Can I talk to Alison please?"asked Jasper worried about his daughter at the moment.

"I will have to ask Alison first"said Alice going back to sleep at the moment.

Alison could sense Alice talking to her at the moment. "Alison! Jasper wants to talk to you"said Alice.

Alison sends Alice a message. "No! I'm not ready, can't face them-that the fact you aren't coming back again"said Alison crying.

Alice wakes up and peers at her family members. "Alison! Said to tell you she doesn't want to speak to you Jasper. She feels it's her fault I'm dead"said Alice groaning a bit.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper were shocked of the news given to them.

Rest of the Elite Squad back out of the infirmary-thought the Cullens could use some space alone. Only Ian remain in the room with his arms around Alison shoulders.

Alice stares at her family members in the face. "Jasper! I'm sorry"said Alice apologizing to her fiance who was standing in the room of the mansion.

Jasper turns towards Alice in the face-doesn't want to lose her again. "Alice! I don't want to lose you again"said Jasper trying not to cry.

Alice hand goes on Jasper's cheek. "You won't lose me, I will always be watching over my family members-Uh, just in a different form"said Alice falling back to sleep again.

"Alice! Don't you dare fall asleep now"demanded Rosalie wanting Alice to stay awake.

Alice moans. "Can't stay awake, must go back to sleep"said Alice eyes closing.

Rosalie, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Jasper and Emmett were lead out of the bedroom.

Ian could sense Alison waking up at the moment-due to the fact that Alice had appeared before the vampires and human standing before her.

Alison slowly opens her eyes and whispers to Ian at the moment. Not knowing that Edward could hear her in the bedroom. "Ian! Are they gone?"asked Alison sitting up a bit on the bed.

Ian seats on the bed kisses Alison on the forehead. "Alison! Cullens are downstairs at the moment. Can sense that Jasper is worried about you through"said Ian worried about Alison-which he knows is very weak.


	22. Chapter 22

Life Worth Fighting:Part II

Edward could hear Alison ask a question to Ian in the bedroom she was currently resting in upstairs.

"Ian! Are they gone?"asked Alison sitting up a bit in one of her bedrooms in the mansion.

Ian seats on the bed and kisses Alison on the forehead. "Cullens are downstairs, Jasper is worried about you"said Ian who could sense that Alison was weak.

Alison was blocking her thoughts from the others-in the house-meaning the cullens.

"I need to get downstairs"answered Alison trying to get out of the bed.

Ian pushed Alison back on the bed. "No! Alison if there's something you need I will get one of the Elite members to get it"said Ian worried about his charge.

Alison getting up anyway-knowing she is weak. Bypassing the Cullens who were in Family room waiting on the news.

Cullens were surprised in seeing Alison flying passed them.

Bella said something. "Alice! Shouldn't you be resting?"asked Bella not knowing that Alison had awaken up in her regular form.

The rest of the Elite Squad knew-what was going on at the moment.

"Alison! Get back here"yelled Christian racing after Alison-who had raced out of the house in a hurry.

Jasper hearing Christian calling his daughter name-he too raced out of the house. Emmett and Carlisle had followed too. The others had stayed behind incase something was going to happen.

Alison knowing she was weak-due to the blood in the battle losing it. Also taking Alice vampire spirit into her form.

Few minutes had appeared where the battle had taken place. Cale and Violet were actually tied to a tree with silver chains around their form.

They were in pain when Alison had arrived at the moment. Cale and Violet weren't given a choice-when taken away from their families.

"Gee! What do you want from us?"shouted Violet angrily.

"You killed our master"said Cale not feeling so good at the moment.

Alison kneels in front of them at the moment. Could sense the others had arrived.

"Alison! You know better to run in your condition"said Emmett shouting.

Jasper about to walk to his daughter, but frozed at the moment.

Ian, Christian and Carlisle were standing there shocked of the news. Since they didn't know about Cale and Violet's back-ground.

"I do know the two of you didn't have a choice when Maria killed your family members. But! I know that you have a choice right now to head back to the Volturi if you wish too"said Alison who was weak.

Ian knew that Alison needed to feed on him.

Cale and Violet glared at each other in the face. "NO! The Volturi will kill us if we go to Italy"said Cale crying.

Alison turns towards Ian and Christian in the face.

Both of them nodded their heads.

"What are you going to do to us?"asked Violet wondering.

Alison turns towards Cale and Violet. "Well for certain I'm not going to kill you. But I know that Cale is related to Emmett and Violet who is related to Caius who is married to my mother Holly of the Volturi. So! If you two want too-may stay and train to be a member of the Elite Squad"said Alison smiling a bit to herself.

Emmett was shocked of the news. "I have a brother?"asked Emmett shocked of the news.

"No Cale is your nephew, something your sister forgot to mention to you"said Derek who knows-since his parents are vampires.

"How is Violet related to Caius?"asked Christian.

"Violet is Caius daughter from a young girl who was killed, only problem is Violet isn't a vampire she's human"said Alison who suddenly collapsed onto the floor.

Ian and Jasper both raced towards Alison of course who was very weak.


	23. Chapter 23

Tired:

It's been at least several days since the incident had taken place, with the cullens in losing Alice. But! It was a miracle that Alice Cullen-vampire spirit was now part of Alison James form.

Emmett and Rosalie were happy in learning that Cale was-Emmett's nephew. Violet actually ended up going back to the Volturi to be with her father Cauis-and Alison mother's Holly for serious training.

Here is the situation between Violet and Alison-who is still weak with the amount of blood she had lost.

Violet and some of the Cullens were at Alison's home. "NO! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS?"Yelled Violet.

Alison looking up from poking the food around on her plate. "I don't have the time to train you at the moment"answered Alison who was actually sitting next to Jasper.

Jasper who hasn't left his daughter's side since the incident a couple weeks ago.

"Thought! You said that Cale and I could stay here and trained to be with the Elite Squad?"asked Violet.

Alison slowly get's up from the chair she was seating in.

"Alison! Don't get up"said Esme worried for her granddaughter-not related by blood through.

"What did you want?"asked Rosalie who has gotten nicer to Alison at the moment.

Alison points to her glass on the table-which had water-medicane already in it. So help with the issue.

Bella get's up and fills the glass with water.

"Thanks! Aunt Bella"answered Alison sipping on some water.

"NO! I refused to go back to Italy"bellowed Violet.

"Sorry! You don't have a choice in that matter"said a voice.

Cullens stood up quickly and frozed.

"What in the hell are you doing here?"asked Cale afraid in going back.

"Cale! We aren't here for you, came for Violet"said Felix who was standing with Cauis.

Alison steps forward. "How is Holly doing since we last time saw each other?"asked Alison wondering.

Cauis nods his head towards Violet. "Holly is fine, helping Aro's wife-who is pregnant by the way". Grabbing Violet by the wrist. "Thanks! For saving my daughter here"said Cauis.

Alison nods her head.

Scott answers something since Ian wasn't there at the moment. "We are in agreement right?"asked Scott glaring at Cauis in the face.

Cauis nods his head.

That was the situation with Cauis taking Violet with him to Italy.

Jasper ended up moving into Alison's home.

"Jasper! Are you sure should be moving inside the place by yourself?"asked Edward wondering.

Jasper looks at his family members. "I need to be with my daughter and Alice-even through she is part of Alison's form"said Jasper leaning against the wall.

"Guys! Jasper can always visit us anytime"answered Bella pointing it out.

Knocked on the doorway, Cale opens the door since he was closer to it.

Alison was standing there with Ian of course.

"Alison! What are you doing here?"asked Cale wondering.

"Guys! Alison just wanted to let you know, if you cullens wish it can move onto the property-since we do have a guest-house on the property"answered Ian pointing to Alison waving at them of course.

"Alison! How are you feeling?"asked Edward wondering.

Alice at the moment had taken over Alison mind. "Tired! Jasper!"shouted Alice jumping into Jasper arms.

Ian inform them of course. "Your sort of speaking to Alice at the moment"said Ian.

Alice saids something to Japer in his mind. "Ian will have to show you, how to feed Alison-because he can't always be there for her. I try to get Alison to stay home, but she wanted to let you Cullens know in person"said Alice yawning a bit.

"Alice! Can we speak to Alison?"asked Carlislie who was wondering.

Alice peering up at her family members. "I will try"said Alice closing her eyes.

Jasper could feel his daughter tense a bit in his arms. "Alison! There is some people who want to see you"whispered Jasper.

Alison jumps into Ian arms. "It's time"said Alison whispered to Ian.

Ian walks out of the home of Cullens.


	24. Chapter 24

Caught:Part I

Jasper had moved his things into the new mansion. While the rest of the family members moved into their new home on the property. The guesthouse on the property had the same similar instructures of their old house.

Ian and Alison were in his bedroom, because of feeding time. "Alison! You are going to tell Jasper, since I can't be here all the time"said Ian.

Alison slowly drinking from his nipple-like a baby does from it's mother.

Jasper was wondering where Alison was at the moment. Knew she had to be somewhere in the house.

Derek and Eric were sitting downstairs in the kitchen.

"Have you seen Alison?"asked Jasper who was wondering.

"Yes! Alison is with Ian right now, because she is weak"answered Eric getting a glare from Derek.

Jasper races towards Alison bedroom, but she wasn't there.

Derek was standing before Jasper in front of another bedroom. "Sorry! But you can't go in there"said Derek.

"Look! I need to know if my daughter is ok?"asked Jasper.

Alice form appears in his mind. "Jasper! Honey, Alison is ok she is drinking from Ian to help her with the issues retains in the system of a young child"said Alice.

Jasper was confused in what was going on-in what Alice was telling him. "Alice! What are you talking about?"Asked Jasper who was wondering.

"Alison! She has to drink, in ordered to survive in her new form"said Alice.

Jasper opens the doorway and frozed in what he his seeing in front of him.

Alison turns and seees Jasper standing there in shocked. "Ian! I don't want him here"cried Alison who was feeding from Ian's nipple.

Ian lays Alison on the bed, he explains to Jasper in what was going on at the moment. "Jasper! Alison had to feed on me or to maintain her thing she get's each month"answered Ian explaining to Jasper.

Alison buried herself underneath the covers.

Jasper now understands what's been going on with Alison not showing up to school lately.

Ian saids something to Jasper. "Since I'm going away on a mission, Alison will have to get used to it drinking from you. Since she has a special gift she has from Holly"said Ian explaining to Jasper.

Jasper nods his head. "I should let you get back to what your doing"said Jasper leaving the room.

Ian said something to Jasper. "In this forbidden room, nothing can hear what's going on in here"said Ian.

Alison slowly peeks out of the covers and starts to cry.

Ian gently picked Alison in his arms. "Alison! Sweetie it's ok, Jasper isn't angry about this, just shocked of caughting us"said Ian whispering it to Alison who was crying.

Jasper was now holding onto Alison who was shaking in his arms.

Ian had explain a few things, he would need to do with Alison.


	25. Chapter 25

Graduation:Part I

**It's been about at least 2 weeks since the incident with Jasper catching Ian and Alison.**

**It's been over at least 4 weeks since the death of Alice Cullen.**

Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Bella and Edward were talking about graduation that was coming up in like 3 months now.

Alison was still weak-had made it to the first floor and overheard everything going on.

"I'm not even sure about Graduating without Alice with us"said Rosalie sighing.

Bella hasn't said a word through.

Jasper knew that Alice would be always be watching over her family-just in a new form. "Sorry, I'm not going to force Alison or Alice in anything they don't want to do"answered Jasper.

Rosalie stands up angrily. "Alice didn't have to die, we could have found another way"said Rosalie.

Derek, Alexis and Xander were among the group doing something downstairs. Knowing that Alison could hear everything.

"Hate to say this, Can you discuss the graduation somewhere else?"Asked Xander knowing that Alison was standing on the staircase.

"No, We need to discuss what we are supposed to tell everyone that Alice won't be at graduation"said Emmett pointing it out.

Bella knew at once-that Alison was standing on the staircase. She stands up from where she was sitting by Edward. "Alison! It's ok"said Bella.

Everyone frozed-meaning the Cullens family members did.

Alison slowly walks towards the Cullens family members. Alexis, Xander and Derek they stood up now-in surrounding their leader's weak form.

"Alison, You should be resting"said Esme who was still worried about her granddaughter.

Alison nods her head.

Alexis speaks up. "I could take Alice Cullen's place at graduation that way no one knows in what happen"said Alexis pointing it.

Rosalie saids something. "That's not going to happen, Alice should be there in her own place not having someone else taking the spot"hissed Rosalie.

Alison eyes starts to glow.

Jasper could sense it.

Alice form was speaking now-boy she was furious with Rosalie. "How dare you speak to Alexis like that. I didn't have a choice, knew was going to die"yelled Alice in Alison form.

Rosalie taken back. "Alice, We could have found another way to help prevent any of this from happening to you. I don't want to lose you as a sister, now that your dead"said Rosalie.

Alison was sitting down on Derek's lap in the meantime. "You won't lose Alice, she will always be watching over her family members. Oh! Bella and Edward congradulations"said Alison smiling a bit now.

Cullen family were confused of course.

"Alison what are you talking about?"asked Emmett.

"Alice she knew that there will be another addition to the Cullen family"answered Alison slowly walking outside of the house.

Jasper, Emmett, Esme and Rosalie looked at Edward and Bella in the face.

Alexis, Derek and Xander had went outside of the house.

Alison her eyes were glowing-could sense something was off at the moment.


	26. Chapter 26

Graduation Time:Part I

_Rosalie was against having Alexis or Alison take Alice place at graduation knowing it wouldn't be the same without her sister being there in front of people._

_Jasper, Emmett, Bella and Edward were confused in what Alison had moments before like a couple weeks ago._

_Alison at the moment wasn't home at the work-she was currently at the grocery store with-Derek and Alexis._

_"We should have left a note saying where we were at"said Derek pointing it out to the other two that came with them to go grocery store._

_Alison not paying attention to him at the moment._

_"Derek, Others will figure it out. Seeing Edward can read people's thoughts. Besides Esme knows we went to the store in the first place"answered Xander pointing it out._

_"Guess Rosalie isn't too happy about either Alexis or Alison take Alice place at graduation tomorrow"whispered Erica to Derek._

_Derek shakes his head._

_(Jasper was just walking back into the house) with Emmett and Edward who wanted to see the game room in the house. Bella and Rosalie were going to go shopping for clothes._

_Esme informed Jasper that Alison wasn't home._

_"Esme, Where's Alison?"asked Emmett not seeing his niece here._

_"Out with her friends at the store"said Esme reading a book of course._

_Giving Jasper a piece of paper._

_"Grocery store"answered Edward saying it._

_Jasper, Edward and Emmett raced out of the house in a flash of lightening._

_2 seconds later, they came walking into the grocery store._

_"How are we supposed to fine Alison in a mess of people?"asked Rosalie who wasn't happy-that Alison had disappeared without telling Jasper where she would be at._

_Emmett pointed something out. "Alison, Is right over there"shouted Emmett._

_Bella sees Alison looking in the produce section at the moment. "Rosalie, Don't be hard on Alison"said Bella glaring at Rosalie in the face._

_Rosalie glared at Bella in the face. "I'm not being hard on Alison, Don't like changes made"said Rosalie walking over to Alison._

_Jasper, Bella, Emmett and Edward following her._

_"Alison, Don't think your going to get away with that stunt you pulled"answered Rosalie snapping at Alison who looks up in what she is doing at the moment._

_Cale standing near Alison of course, he's gotten to used to not drinking blood from humans or animals. "Hey, Aunt Esme knew where we were in the first place. Not our fault the 5 of you were getting ready for graduation"answered Cale glaring at Rosalie in the face._

_"Cale is right, Rosalie we wouldn't know"said Edward._

_"Alison, Should you even be out due to your conditions your still in?"asked Bella worried still._

_Alison looking up at the group in the face, Alexis was asking a question. "Thanks for coming here but didn't have too"answered Alison walking away from her family members._

_Jasper knew and could sense that Alison was still weak. "Alison, The others can finish up at the store."said Jasper whispering it to his daughter._

_Alison knows that Jasper knows she still weak from the transformation being done to her form a couple weeks ago. "Sorry, Alexis what was your question?"asked Alison turning towards Alexis._

_Alexis isn't the only one that knows that Alison is still weak. "Do we need anything else in the produce section before moving on?"asked Alexis._

_Alison shakes her head. "No! Not that I know of right now we can always come back to stock the shelves at the house"said Alison letting Derek take control of the cart._

_Grocery List That Contains:_

_Red Delicious Apples_

_Golden Delicious Apples_

_Grapes-Red_

_Oranges_

_Limes_

_Strawberries_

_Blueberries_

_blackberries_

_kiwi_

_pineapple-for smoothies_

_lemons_

_lettuce_

_tomatoes_

_cucumbers_

_carrots_

_artichokes_

_pototoes_

_tomato juice_

_milk-soy_

_ice-cream-cookies in cream-mint chocolate chip, reese's, snickers_

_coffee_

_tea_

_soda-rootbeer, ginger ale, diet pepsi_

_water_

_cottage cheese_

_medicane-for cramps- and headaches_

_cheese_

_crackers_

_cookies_

_chips_

_shampoo_

_yogurt_

_hot dogs_

_buns_

_breads_


	27. Chapter 27

Graduation:Part II

_Bella, Edward, Rosalie,Emmett and Jasper were sitting with their fellow seniors. Them not knowing if Alexis or Alison was coming to the graduation ceremony._

_"Gee! Where on earth is Alexis?"murmured Rosalie._

_Bella looking back at the audience, sitting behind the students. "Alexis! Is sitting with your adopted parents."answered Bella._

_Even through in her weak state that Alison is in right now, she is letting Alice take control of her tiny form._

_"Sorry! I'm late did I miss anything?"asked Alice bouncing over to the empty chair that was in between Bella and Jasper._

_Rosalie shocked of course, of seeing her deceased sister standing there. "No! What are you doing here? We saw you die"whispered Rosalie._

_Alice confused in what Rosalie was trying to say to her. "I'm here to graduate, Alison is lending me her body for a short period of time"whispered Alice._

_Jasper sense that his daughter was still weak, for some reason she hasn't said anything about feeding._

_Alice could sense her fiance worried about his daughter. "Jasper! Alison is scared to say anything to you. I'm sorry did tired to get her to reason in letting me take control of her form"answered Alice into Jasper mind._

_Jasper nods his head._

_(5 hours later) at a restuarent where the ceremony was being held at._

_Alison was now back to herself again, feeling weak-for not feeding through. She was standing near the table of food._

_"Has anyone see Alison?"asked Bella who was walking over to her fiance Edward._

_Jasper shakes his head no. "No! Haven't seen Alice since the graduation ceremony a couple hours ago"answered Jasper worried that something was wrong._

_Jessica a friend of Bella shouted something out. Racing towards the Cullen clan. "Bella! Something is wrong with Alison, she just raced out of here"answered Jessica._

_Bella looks over to Edward._

_Edward sending a message to Jasper._

_Rosalie saids something else. "Go! I will stay here with Bella, want to stay longer"answered Rosalie._

_Jasper, Emmett and Edward raced out of the restuarent in a flash of lighenting._

_(25 minutes later) Alison was currently laying down in a different part of the downstairs section-another bedroom-which was forbidden-all except for Ian._

_Was laying down on the floor of the bedroom in the basement area._

_Alison could sense Edward, Emmett and Jasper trying to fine her._

_"Alison! Please let us know where you are"shouted Emmett._

_"Jasper! We search everywhere for Alison"said Edward._

_"We could of just ask the Elite Squad members in finding Alison right now"snapped Emmett._

_Jasper could feel his daughter was somewhere in the house. "I know that Alison is somewhere in the house"answered Jasper._

_(1 hour later) Emmett and Edward left the house to be with their family members._

_Jasper sitting down on the stairs. "Alice! I could use you now, in finding my daughter right now"whispered Jasper._

_Alison slowly made her way-up the stairs leading into the kitchen area of the house. Kind of frozed in seeing Jasper sitting there on the stairs that led towards the upstairs. _

_Jasper felt someone watching him, look up and frozed in seeing Alison just standing a few feet away from him. He stood up from the stairs he was sitting on. "Alison! I know your weak, why didn't you say anything sooner?"asked Jasper who was worried about his daughter._

_Alison shugs her shoulders, trys to walk around Jasper who was standing right in the middle of the stairs._

_Jasper scoops Alison into his arms, after she was trying to walk around him on the stairs. Walking towards the forbidden room area, where no one can hear anything going on inside the bedroom area._

_Alison was now laying down on her bed-in the forbidden bedroom area. Only the two people who are alllowed in there are Ian and Jasper now._

_"Alison! You need to drink"whispered Jasper who had his back towards the bed._

_Alison turning away from him on the bed. "I'm not thirsty"answered Alison turning her back on him._

_Jasper could sense that his daughter is scared. Shifted Alison into his chest. "Princess you need to drink, your very weak"whispered Jasper into Alison's ear._

_(Took Jasper maybe at least 25 minutes) to get Alison to drink._


	28. Chapter 28

Rosalie Get's Into Trouble:Part I

_Jasper was watching Alison sleep-after feeding on him for a short period of time last night. He was still worried, how weak she was at the moment. Knowing that the transformation-of Alice his deceased fiance was now part of Alison form._

_Was downstairs, then his two brothers and their mates came into the house he lives in now._

_"So! Did you find Alison?"asked Bella who was worried._

_Jasper nods his head. "Upstairs sleeping right now, don't wake Alison up she hasn't been feeling well lately"answered Jasper-knowing that Alice had inform him about his daughter's conditions she was in at the moment._

_Rosalie coming in from shopping with Bella for something, overheard everything going on at the moment._

_"Girls! Jasper, Edward and I are going hunting"said Emmett._

_Since their eyes were glowing black._

_Bella said she wants to go visit her parents graveyard._

_Rosalie had already hunted the day before-with Esme and Carlislie._

_Boys left 2 seconds later._

_15 minutes later, Rosalie forgetting Jasper's warning about waking Alison up._

_Heads upstairs to alison's bedroom._

_Alison was sleeping soundly in her bedroom now._

_(Only some of the guardians were at the mansion) outside through or downstairs in the basement._

_Was awaken up by Rosalie. "Who you think you are?" In running away like that"yelled Rosalie._

_Alison put her hands up-to shield-shaking form at the moment. _

_Rosalie gave Alison a bare-bottom spanking._

_"Rosalie! Stop"begged Alice who could feel the heat._

_"I want my sister back, You had no right to take Alice away from us"yelled Rosalie angrily._

_(Derek, Max and Alexis) came racing into the bedroom-after hearing screams coming from upstairs._

_"Please! Stop I didn't do anything wrong"begged Alison-screaming._

_Derek, Alexis and Max pounced on Rosalie-after what they saw her doing to Alison in the bedroom._

_(In the woods)_

_Jasper who had just finished drinking animal blood._

_Edward and Emmett both froze in their stops._

_"We need to go home right now, something is wrong"answered Emmett._

_The 3 of them racing towards the mansion._

_Once they gotten inside the house, it wasn't pretty at all._

_Rosalie was tied to a chair._

_Emmett raced towards her of course. "Rosalie! What happen?"asked Emmett about to untie his wife._

_"Emmett Cullen! Don't ever dare untie the Bitch"shouted the guardians._

_Jasper, Esme, Carlislie (both of them were already there at the scene), Edward, Bella and Emmett froze in their spots._

_Could hear crying upstairs._

_Jasper was about to raced upstairs in a flash, but was stop by Derek._

_"I wouldn't go upstairs right now, not after what Rosalie did to Alison like 1 hour ago"answered Derek who was standing in front of the stairs._

_Jasper sightly turns towards Rosalie who smiles. He marches towards his sister. "Rosalie! What did you do? I told you not to wake Alison up she wasn't feeling good"snapped Jasper angrily._

_Alexis came downstairs saw the Cullen clan standing around in the kitchen area. "Cullen Clan! Think it would be best if you leave right now. Because at the moment-Alison is refusing any of the male guardians to help her at the moment"answered Alexis angrily._

_"Rosalie what did you do to Alison?"asked Esme who was worried._

_Rosalie murmurs something out. "I just smack her"answered Rosalie._

_Max comes out of Alison's room-holding onto the phone in his hands. He came downstairs in a flash. "Ian's on the phone-wants to inform you Cullen family members-what Rosalie punishment is-for waking his daughter up-due to her weak transformation"answered Max._

_Rosalie wasn't happy about that. "That's not fair, I didn't do anything wrong"snapped Rosalie._

_Jasper was going to say something, but gotten interrupted by footsteps coming downstairs._

_Alison comes slowly walking down the stairs, standing by her guardians. "Alice has already forseen Rosalie punishment, as of Ian too and I"answered Alison tensing a bit._

_Jasper slowly walks towards Alison-who sense she was hurting._

_Alison backs up a bit. "Jasper! Don't"answered Alice._

_"Alice what is Rosalie punishment?"asked Edward who was wondering._

_Alice (Alison turns towards the Cullen family members)-smiles at them. "Rosalie punishment for waking Alison up-when Jasper told the rest of the family members not to. Will get treated as a child-early bed times, timeouts, diapering and spankings"answered Alice smiling at Rosalie._

_Rosalie once again-pounced on Alice (Alison's) form. _

_Alison snaps out of her trance like state, does the only thing she could come of at the time. By racing back upstairs-refusing to budge out of the bedroom area._

_Rosalie looks at her family members. "You guys can't be serious?"asked Rosalie._

_"Don't get us in the middle of this, you were told not to wake Alison up"answered Bella backing up int Edward._

_"Whose going to be doing the punishments?"asked Esme who was looking at her mate-Carlislie in the face._

_Carlislie looks at Emmett, Edward and Jasper in the face. "Seeing that Jasper told Rosalie not to wake Alison up-due to her weak form. I have no problem with Emmett and Jasper dealing with Rosalie's punishments"answered Carlislie._

_Rosalie shocked of the news. _

_"Did Alice know this was coming ahead of time?"asked Bella who was wondering._

_Carlislie and Esme left to go back home._

_Guardians shake their heads. _

_"We aren't sure of, but Emmett-the stuff is at your house"asnwered Alexis coming from upstairs._

_Emmett carries Rosalie out of the house in a flash._

_Bella, Edward and Jasper watch Rosalie-begging for Emmett to put her down._

_"Jasper, call us if you need help"answered Bella pulling Edward out of the house._

_Jasper nods his head._

_9 hours later, Alison still refused to budge out of the forbidden room._

_"Alison you need to eat something"said Derek knocking on the door._

_"Ian isn't going to like it your not eating"shouted Daniel._

_Jasper already tried to get Alison to open the door to the bedroom, she wouldn't budge it open. But he still could sense-she was hurting through._

_Alison laying down on her bed-bottom was hurting alot through. "Ian! Please I want you here"cried Alison into the pillows._

_Seeing the window was open sightly._

_(Seeing how Ian is usually the one to comfort Alison) when getting hurt._

_4 seconds later, Alison felt the bed move a bit._

_Jasper actually found a way to get to his daughter's bedroom-through the window._

_Saw Alison whisper Ian's name through._

_"Alison! Sweetie"said Jasper gently sitting down on the bed._

_Alison slowly opens her eyes-and stares at Jasper in the face. Buries her head into the pillows-refusing to look at jasper in the face._

_Jasper sighs to himself, laying down-near his daughter's shaking form on the bed. _

_Alison felt-Jasper gently rub her bottom-(him not knowing that's where Rosalie actually spanked her) hard. "Owwie! No"cried Alison backing away from Jasper-back towards the wall area._

_Jasper felt his daughter move away from him-after he rub her bottom. _

_"Jasper!"said Alexis coming into the room._

_Jasper sitting up from the bed. "Alexis! What are you doing here?"asked Jasper looking at Alexis in the face._

_"Here you might want this, but with Alison not wanting any of the male guardians touching her right now. Due to the fact that Derek, Max and I saw Rosalie smacking Alison on the bum and private parts"answered Alexis._

_Jasper shocked of the sudden news. "Thanks! Can you watch Alexis for me?"asked Jasper._

_Alexis nods her head._

_Jasper stands up-kisses his daughter's forehead and walks out of the bedroom._

_"Alexis! Are they gone?"asked Alison who was wondering._

_Alexis nods her head._


	29. Chapter 29

Rosalie Get's Into Trouble:Part II

_(Bella's) words towards Edward at their home-on the same property where-Alison's home was._

_"Edward! Do you think Rosalie will be ok?"asked Bella fixing something to eat in their kitchen-in one of the guesthouses._

_Edward looking up from reading something in a book. "I don't know, Bella"answered Edward._

_Bella looking up from fixing some lunch for herself. "I hope Alison will be ok, Rosalie needs to know we all miss Alice"answered Bella sitting down._

_Edward looks at Bella in the face. "Bella! I would do the same to you, if you did something like that ever"answered Edward glaring at Bella in the face._

_Bella nods her head._

_(Emmett) mind right now, he's furious that his wife would do something like that._

_Right now he's watching television right now-can't deal with Rosalie when's angry at the moment._

_"Uh! Poor Alison, hope your ok"whispered Emmett going back to watching television right now._

_(Rosalie) thinking at the moment_

_She is currently tied down in her bedroom area-that was already made up for her like 4 hours ago._

_'It's not fair, why am I getting treated like this? Someone needed to punish Alison for her behavior lately. Seeing how Jasper wasn't going to do anything about it"said Rosalie who was trying to get untied from the bed._

_(Jasper) is at the moment marching towards Emmett and Rosalie homested on the same property._

_Doesn't knock on the door, because Emmett had open the door at the moment._

_"Where is Rosalie?" I want to know what she did to my daughter?"snapped Jasper angrily._

_"Upstairs in our bedroom-tied to the bed"answered Emmett closing the door._

_Jasper heads towards his brother's bedroom area._

_Emmett knew that his brother was angry for Rosalie actions towards Alison earlier during the day._

_Rosalie looks up-when Jasper walks into the room. "What are you doing in here?"asked Rosalie._

_Jasper is looking at Rosalie straight in the face. "Rosalie! Don't lie to me,Alexis told me what you did to my daughter" You had no right to do that-especially when I told you that Alison wasn't supposed to be awaken up in the first place"answered Jasper angrily._

_Rosalie sits up in the bed. "Just thought she would be taught a lesson, in taking away my sister. You weren't going to do anything-to Alison by punishing her"demanded Rosalie angrily._

_Jasper turns towards Emmett in the face. "Right now, Alison isn't letting any of the male guardians and me near her, after what your (brat) of your wife did" I can't deal with your punishment right now, Emmett will take care of it for you tonight"snapped Jasper walking out of the bedroom._

_Rosalie was about to say something, but Emmett interrupts her."Rosalie! Don't you already in enough hot water right now"answered Emmett._

_(Back to where the guardians were) well most of them._

_Alexis was still watching Alison who was laying down-with an ice-pack._

_"Alison! Will need someone to look at that"answered Alexis._

_Alison hasn't said anything, just stares at the wall in the bedroom._

_Alexis can sense Jasper coming back from his mission, left the bedroom. "Goodnight"said Alexis leaving the room._

_Jasper met Alexis outside of the room. "She's asleep?"asked jasper who was worried and wondering._

_Alexis shakes her head. "Not really, she closes her eyes for a few minutes than opens them back up again"answered Alexis._

_(Jasper) sees his daughter's is laying down-on the bed._

_Alison can sense and felt movement on the bed, knowing it's Jasper._

_Jasper gently layed down near Alison laying form on the bed. "Alison! I'm here go to sleep"whispered Jasper-gently rubbing his daughter's back._

_Alison slowly goes to sleep for like 2 hours at the moment._

_Jasper watching her-making sure she's asleep at the moment._

_(3 hours later) Jasper goes downstairs he needs some time-before deciding on Rosaline punishment the next several days._

_He wasn't the only one at the house._

_Bella, Edward, Esme and Emmett were there (along with Rosalie) who wasn't happy at the moment._

_"What is that bitch doing here?"snapped Max angrily._

_"We don't want that bitch here in the house"snapped Christian who came instead of Ian-since he's in Italy on important mission right is in second of the command of the guardians._

_Esme looked at Jasper in the face. _

_Bella saids something. "Jasper! How's Alison doing since this morning?"asked Bella who was worried._

_Jasper sitting down. "Alison is still asleep when I left the bedroom, did wake up a few times"answered Jasper._

_(Alison slowly wakes up) and walks downstairs and frozes in seeing Rosalie sitting on Emmett's lap-not happy at the moment._

_"Alison! How are you feeling?"asked Alexis who was coming from her bedroom-downstairs._

_(Cullen) Clan stop in what they were doing saw-Alison walking slowly towards them._

_Alison(Alice) can sense eyes on her. "Four days! Christian can I talk to you alone please"asked Alison._

_Christian smiles at the Cullen clan and walked after Alison-disappearing downstairs in a flash._

_"What did Alison mean-four days?"asked Edward who was wondering._

_Cullen Clan looked over to Alexis and Max standing there against the wall._

_"Don't look at us we have no idea what alison is talking about?"asked Daniel._

_Rosalie saids something. "Emmett! Can we go?"asked Rosaline._

_Emmett looks at Rosaline in the face. "Nope! We are staying here"answered Emmett._

_2 seconds later, Christian and Alison came back upstairs in a flash._

_Alison goes into the kitchen-and takes out some juice she drinks, slowly walks over and sat on a pillow on the couch._

_Cullen Clan watch Alison movements._

_Alison turns towards the Cullen Clan. "Four Days! Is there a reason why you are here?"asked Alison turning towards the Cullen Clan in the face._

_"Alison, What do you mean four days?"asked Esme who was wondering._

_Christian looks at Derek, Alexis and Max in the face. "Business stuff that has to do with the volturi"answered Christian._

_That alerted the Cullen clan who stood up._

_Edward taking Bella in his arms. "No! They aren't taking my Bella away from me,haven't made her into a vampire yet"answered Edward._

_(Alice sends) Jasper a message in his mind. "They aren't coming for Bella, just visiting"answered Alice._

_Jasper looks at his family members in the face. "Volturi aren't coming here for Bella, they are just coming to visit us"answered Jasper._

_Rosalie didn't look that kind of convince in that matter. "How would you know this information? Our sister is dead"demanded Rosalie angrily._

_(5 Days Later)_

_Alison didn't tell anyone of the guardians what was really going on with the Volturi coming to America for a visit, she saw the vision and blocked it from Alice in telling Jasper._

_Christian kind of knew some of the information-only because Ian mention it to him a couple days earlier._

_Esme and Bella were in the kitchen making some food for Alison who had suddenly disppeared doing something._

_Emmett, Rosalie (sitting near Emmett) as part of her punishment and Edward were playing a video game in the game room area._

_Jasper came racing into the game room area, knew at once something wasn't right. "We have a problem, I can't find Alison anywhere in the house"shouted jasper._

_Everyone frozed in what they were doing._

_Esme and Bella racing into the game room area._

_"That's weird, I saw Alison last night"answered Rosalie pointing it out._

_Everyone looked over to Rosalie in the face._

_"Rosalie what did you do?"snapped Edward._

_Rosalie takes a step back. "I didn't do anything this time, was using the bathroom. Saw Alison with some bags in her hands"answered Rosalie._

_(Alexis one of the Elite Guardians) came back from an errand saw the group talking about Alison not being home. "Is there something wrong?"asked Alexis._

_"Alexis! Can you tell us where Alison is right now?"asked Emmett._

_Alexis not sure what to say to the Cullen Clan Members in the face. "Not sure I should tell you, could be in trouble"answered Alexis._

_"You will be in trouble don't tell us where our niece is"yelled Edward and Emmett taking a step towards Alexis._

_Alexis takes a step back knows she has to tell them the truth. "Alison was taken back to Italy 4 days ago"answered Alexis._

_Mouths were wide open._

_"How long have you known about Alison not being home?"asked Bella pointing it._

_Alexis was about to say something at the moment, when Christian came walking into the game room at the moment. "We were only told this morning about the news given by the volturi"answered Christian._

_Jasper races into his bedroom and back downstairs. "I'm going after my daughter"answered Jasper._

_"We are going with you"answered Edward._


	30. Chapter 30

Princess Of The Vampires:Part I

_Esme, Carlislie, Rosalie (she didn't have a choice in that matter in going), Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Bella (she's human still) were going to Italy._

_Since that's where the Volturi headquarters were in Italy._

_They had arrived in the hallways of the headquarters._

_"We have been expecting you for awhile now"answered Ryan-one of the Elite Guardians leading the ways towards the guest quarters._

_"Wait a minute aren't you a member of the Elite Guardians?"asked Emmett remembering in meeting Ryan in America._

_Before Ryan could say anything to the Cullen Clan members._

_Mackenzie and some of the other members of the Elite Guardians were among the group waiting for the visitors._

_"Wait a minute why are you elite guardians here?"shouted Rosalie wanting answers._

_Mackenzie, Erica, and Shawn snapped their heads towards Rosalie. They knew what happen to Alison in what Ian had inform-the others of the guardians._

_"We don't answer to you, we only answer to our princess"snapped Shawn._

_Gasps could be heard throughout the room-they were lead into._

_Jasper races towards his daugher-Alison who was sitting with the rest of the guardians-in her private quarters at the headquarters. "Alison! Your ok"answered Jasper hugging his daughter around the shoulders._

_"Hate to interrupt where are we?" I don't remember seeing this room before"answered Carlisle pointing it out._

_Ian was just coming from the bathroom area._

_"See you like our private quarters"answered Alison standing up slowly where she was sitting at._

_Mouths were wide open._

_"Your private quarters?"asked Rosalie._

_"Yes! They are newly added additions towards the headquarters of the Volturi"answered Christian who came walking into the room._

_"Your rooms are two doors down from this room"answered Leslie smiling at them._

_Jasper not wanting to leave his daugher alone. "I'm not leaving my daughter here in these quarters by herself"answered Jasper._

_Alison whispers something to Ian at the moment._

_Ian responds back towards the members of the Cullen Clan. "Ok! Jasper can share one of rooms here with Christian, since Alison shares a room with me"answered Ian._

_Rosalie plants her feet to the ground. "Wait just a minute, why are you sharing a room with Alison, you aren't by any chance having sex with her?"asked Rosalie wanting answers._

_Elite Guardians mouths were wide open._

_Jasper knew that Ian wouldn't do that to his daughter._

_Ian was about to say something to Rosalie, but gotten interrupted by Alison of course who was angry._

_"Get Out! Go to your own quarters down the hallway"snapped Alison slamming her private doorway at the Cullen family members._

_(Rosalie sharing a room) with Edward, Bella and Emmett in one of the guest quarters._

_"Rosalie! Boy you gotten Alison pissed at you"Edward sitting down on the bed._

_Emmett glares at his wife in the face. "Think it's time for your punishment"answered Emmett._

_Rosalie backs up a bit. "Emmett! Please I didn't mean it"cried Rosalie._

_"Then you will apologize to the Elite Guardians, Jasper, Ian and Alison"answered Bella standing up._

_(15 minutes later) they had arrived to Alison's private quarters._

_"You just missed Alison, she's in the throne room with Caius,Marcus and Aro"answered Jane-not smiling at Rosalie in the face._

_(Throne room) awhile later._

_2 seconds later, Rosalie was starked naked from the waist down now._

_Alison was sitting near the 3 volturi clan members-Holly was standing near her husband-Caius-and his daughter-Violet. Holly wants punishment in what Rosalie did to her daughter, seeing how the volturi are afraid of Alison._

_"Wait a minute what are you going to do to our daughter?"asked Esme._

_Aro looks at the Cullen Clan in the face._

_Holly looks over to Jasper. "Rosalie is getting the same fate-by what she did to Alison"snapped Holly._

_Jasper nods his head, seeing can sense his daughter's pain in his mind._

_Felix, Ryan (one of the elite guardians) and George held rosalie down-by tying her down with ropes._

_Damon one of the volturi guards brought the whip down on Rosalie's back and bum like at least 200 times.._

_Rosalie looks at her family members-begging them to stop the torture._

_Emmett looking away from seeing his wife and mate getting whip from the other vampires watching them._

_"Please! Stop, I beg you"wailed Rosalie._

_"Did you stop, when Alison ask you to?"snapped Alexis angrily._

_(Alison whispers something to Ian) who disappears out of thin air. She rosed and bowed to the 3 volturi leaders and her mother-Holly of course. "Thanks! If you excuse me please-the guardians and I need to leave"answered Alison._

_Elite Guardians disappearing in a flash of lightening._

_Alison walks out of the throne room area._

_1 hour later, the Cullen clan were packing their things together._

_Jasper comes racing into his parents quarters. "Have you seen Alison or any of the guardians?"asked Jasper._

_"Good luck in finding any of the guardians or Alison"laugh Jane standing in the hallway of the quarters._

_Her twin brother standing there of course. (Alex) smiles at the group. "Alison and the guardians already left for America"answered Alex._

_(24 hours now)_

_The Elite Guardians-well some of them-they were at one of the other headquarters._

_This one being in Los Angeles, California at the moment._

_Alison was laying down in another part of the house-forbidden bedroom like the one in Washington._

_Ian was worried-knew how weak Alison was because of the tranformation. Also knew that Alison did drink from Jasper like 3 days ago._

_"Alison, How are you feeling?"asked Ian coming in with some medicane for Alison._

_Alison sitting back up. "Sore, Please don't make me go back to Washington"answered Alison._

_Ian holding onto Alison shaking form. "Alison, Jasper is going to want to know where you are"whispering into Alison's ear._

_Alison nods her head and lays down on the bed_

_(Back in Washington) Forks the Cullens had arrived back home._

_Jasper racing upstairs in a flash looking for his daughter._

_"I hope we can find Alison, she took off"answered Esme._

_Emmett had taken Rosalie back to their home._

_Jasper comes back downstairs. "Alison she's not here, I can't lose her"cried jasper sitting on the stairs._

_"You won't lose the leader of the Elite Guardians"answered Daniel who was standing there with some bags._

_"Do you know where our niece is?"demanded Edward._

_Daniel nods his head."Los Angeles, I don't know where through"answered Daniel disappearing into a flash of lights._

_"Los Angeles, That's a big city how are we going to find Alison there at this time of night?"asked Bella who was wondering._

_Emmett comes back after-tying Rosalie to the bed. "I'm coming with you to California, since Rosalie is the one who-cause the issue with Alison to begin with"answered Emmett._

_"We need to leave at once"answered Edward._

_Bella stays behind of course._


	31. Chapter 31

Max and Alexis:Part I

_Author's note: I'm just writing a bit of some of the relationships between the Elite Guardians in this story._

_Alexis-Human-Age 16_

_Max-Vampire-Age 18-in human years of course-he was turned a vampire at the age of 10 years old._

_(Alexis was furious that Christian let the Cullen clan take) Alison back to Wasington. "Christian! How could you let Alison go back with the Cullens like that? She didn't want to go"yelled Alexis angrily._

_Max knows he has to punish his girlfriend at the moment, questioning the second in command when Ian isn't here at the moment._

_Christian looks at Alexis in the face. "Jasper is Alison's birth father, he has the right to take her back to Washington. Ian isn't here right now"answered Christian getting tired._

_Alexis was about to say something to Christian. _

_"Alexis! Come on let's go"answered Max-_

_Alexis turns towards her boyfriend-mate-(daddy) sometimes of course. "I don't care if Jasper is Alison's father, he doesn't have a right"snapped Alexis angrily._

_(15 minutes later) Alexis and Max were in their bedroom they share together at the moment. They have the same bedroom-that is forbidden too-no one from the outside can hear anything going on at the moment._

_"Max! You can't be serious?"asked Alexis._

_Max turns towards his girlfriend and mate of course. "Alexis! You don't ever question our second of command ever"shouted Max._

_Alexis shrinks back a little on the bed. "I'm sorry, sorry"answered Alexis rocking back and forth on the bed now._

_"Alexis! come here please"answered Max._

_Alexis doesn't move at the moment._

_Max grabs-Alexis by the waist-sits her down on his lap._

_Alexis feels Max-moving the clothes off her tiny girlish form._

_"Max! What are you doing?"whispered Alexis._

_Shifting-Alexis onto the bed this time._

_Max looks at Alexis in the face. "Stay right there"answered Max disappearing into the bathroom area._

_Alexis is thinking a moment-than sits up-knowing what Max was maybe about to do to her. "Max! You can't be serious?"whinned Alexis out loud._

_Max comes out with some wipes and other equiment and sits it down on the counter near the bed of course. "Alexis! I only do this because I love you ok"whispered Max out loud._

_Alexis nods her head. _

_"I need you to lay down on your side please"answered Max._

_Alexis slowly does what Max tells her to do._

_"Good girl"answered Max shifting onto the bed a bit._

_"It's going to hurt"answered Alexis shaking of course._

_"It's supposed to hurt"answered Max._

_Alexis had a pillow for her head-while the rest of the body-was layed on the bed-with Max-holding her in his lap._

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

_Max giving Alexis a spanking for her yelling at Christian._

_"I'm sorry!"wailed Alexis._

_"Your going to be sorry, little one"answered Max._

_Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack! Smack!_

_Max looks at his girlfriend's now redden bum._

_"Please, Stop Daddy"wailed Alexis-forgetting to call her boyfriend-Max by name._

_(Reason by Alexis was part of the Elite Guardians) because of her being abused by-famly members-especially her step-father-who had raped her-front of her siblings and mom-who were later killed._

_Max stops in what he is doing to Alexis-doesn't know much about her past. Just know his girlfriend was abused by other people-being human. _

_Alexis crying hard this time._

_Max trys to console Alexis-by putting his arms around her shaking form. "Alexis, Sweetie calm down a bit it's over"whispered Max._

_Alexis quickly get's dress in a flash and jumps out of the window-knowing the one person who was taken away from her-could help with the situation._

_Max races towards the window-calling for Alexis to come back inside. "Alexis, Please come back inside"begged Max too late._


	32. Chapter 32

Princess Of The Vampires:Part II

_It's been at least over 4 days since the Cullen Clan finally figure out-where Alison has been in Los Angeles with (the Elite Guardians)._

_Jasper was too nervous to drive he was worried about his daughter._

_Bella had stayed with Rosalie whose still in trouble in what did she to Alison._

_(Cullen Clan) actually had followed Daniel back to Los Angeles but lost him in 5 minutes later._

_"Man! We had him"shouted Emmett._

_"Boys, We need to fine Daniel again. It's going to be dark again"answered Esme who was worried about her granddaughter._

_(Alison wasn't as weak as much like 4 days ago) she was currently sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast._

_(Alexis) snaps at Daniel of course in the conference room area. "How could you do something stupid? Alison told us she doesn't want to return to Washington. She's still weak due to the transformation"snapped Alexis angrily._

_Daniel backs up a little bit. "Sorry! Ok"answered Daniel._

_"You better go tell Christian or Ian what you just did"snapped Max who (is dating) Alexis._

_(Christian was doing an errand at the moment) so he doesn't know that the Cullens are in Los Angeles at the moment._

_(Ian was somewhere else) at another headquarters somewhere in the States._

_(Cullens) came towards the headquarters in Los Angeles-it being a little bigger than the one in Washington._

_"Good! We need to know if we came to the right house?"asked Esme._

_Jasper can already sense that (Alice) is here at the house. "We are at the right house, can sense Alice inside the place"answered Jasper._

_(Alison was now sitting in the family room area) watching television at the moment._

_(Alice saids something to Alison). "Alison! Should warn you that our family members are here"whispered Alice._

_Alison snaps towards the front entrance of the headquarters, suddenly she collapsed on the floor._

_"Alison!"shouted Ryan racing towards in a flash of lightening._

_Alison shaking so much in his arms. _

_"Ryan take Alison back upstairs, Cullens are here"answered Alexis._

_(Ryan takes Alison back upstairs in a flash of lightening)._

_Daniel was already getting a glare from the others members of the guardians._

_(Alexis slowly) steps out into the front entrance of the headquarters. "You shouldn't have come here, Vampires"snapped Alexis_

_(Cullens) were shocked that Alexis would say Vampires out loud in the open._

_"Alexis, We know that Alison is here at the house. Can we least see her?"asked Carlisle._

_Alexis shakes her head. "No! You may not see Alison right now, she just collapsed after finding out your here in the first place"snapped Alexis angrily._

_(Christian was already informed in what happen a few minutes before). "Alexis, Let the Cullens come inside the house"answered Christian._

_"Ok, Don't think Alison is going to be ok with it"murmured Alexis walking back inside the house._

_(8 hours later) the cullens were getting impatient with the guardians._

_"Ok! Can't we see Alison right now?"demanded Edward._

_"We didn't come to stay in Los Angeles"answered Emmett._

_"We came to take Alison back with us to Washington"said Esme._

_"Well to bad, Alison doesn't want to to back to Washtinton with you vampires"snapped Alexis standing in front of their leaning forms._

_(Max)-Alexis boyfriend-whose a vampire._

_Christian was talking to Jasper outside of Alison's other bedroom right now. "You have to understand that Alison doesn't want to leave Los Angles right now"answered Christian._

_Jasper knows his daughter is still weak and sore. "She's asleep right?"asked Jasper._

_Christian tells Jasper. "Let me talk to her first"answered Christian._

_(15 minutes later) it's been decided that Alison would return to Washington with the Cullens._

_Alison not liking the news one bit. "I will go-doesn't mean I'm liking it"murmured Alison._

_(Alison sitting in between Jasper and Edward this time) she had refused to say anything to them in the car._

_"Alison, Bella will be happy to see you again"answered Edward._

_Alison stares at them in the face, still sitting on a pillow through in the car._

_"Alison! Does your butt still hurt? Maybe should have Esme or Bella look at it for you"said Emmett._

_Alison was about to hit Emmett in the face-it wasn't for Jasper who grab her._

_Jasper grabs-Alison by the waist-whispers to her. "Sweetie! Go to sleep it's a long drive"whispered jasper shifting-Alison into his arms,-with pillow._

_(10 Hours later) they had arrived at their home._

_Jasper was trying to carry Alison in his arms at the moment, who at the moment-wasn't doing so well._

_"Jasper, Do you need any help?"asked Esme._

_Carlisle had dropped them off at the hospital to get their car, then he stayed there to work longer._

_Jasper shakes his head. "Thanks! For asking I can take it here for now"answered Jasper._

_Alison ended up-kicking someone in the face by accident. She had raced into the house in a flash of lightening._

_(Esme) goes to her home._

_"Jasper! Alison just locked the front entrance of the house"answered Emmett._

_Bella hugs Edward around the shoulders. "Might not want to break the door either"answered Bella._

_(Emmett, Edward and Bella) ended up going home in the meantime._

_Jasper actually ended up climbing through a window which was left open in his bedroom._

_Alison was laying down in her bedroom area-of course-shaking at the moment. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry"wailed Alison._

_Jasper quitely slip into the bedroom-saw the state that Alison was in. _

_Alison felt someone gently picking her up from the bed._

_Jasper gently picked Alison up from the bed-by rocking her back and forth of course. "Sweetie, It's ok I'm here"whispered jasper._

_Alison tense at bit of course-when Jasper touch her bottom which was still sore. Pushed away from Jasper-out reach arms trying to get her to calm down a bit. "Don't touch me"shouted Alison angrily._

_Jasper confused of course. "Alison what's wrong?"asked Jasper who was worried._

_(Alice said something to him). "Alison is still pretty sore-when Rosalie had smack her on the bottom"said Alice._

_Jasper slowly get's up from the bedroom-that his daughter had currently raced out of from-shortly._

_Seeing she wasn't in the forbidden one before._

_(Alexis had arrived to the other headquarters) had climbed through her bedroom window, just in time to see Alison racing out of one of her many bedrooms she owns. "Alison! I'm sorry couldn't stay in Los Angeles"answered Alexis._

_Alison stops running for a moment-saw the state that Alexis was in at the moment. _

_Jasper comes out of the bedroom and frozed in seeing Alexis crying into Alison's shoulders._

_(Esme and Bella came racing into the house like 2 seconds ago)_

_"Could sense that something is wrong"answered Esme._

_Alexis sits on a pillow like Alison was doing earlier in the car._

_"Alexis what happen after we left?"asked Esme._

_Alexis sightly turns towards the members of the Cullens. "Alison, Holly, Christian and Ian are the only ones that know I was abused by my stepfather-before joining the Elite Guardians"answered Alexis._

_Alison is thinking a moment. _

_"Is there a reason why you are the only Elite Guardian here in Washington?"asked Edward walking into the house._

_"Max is my boyfriend and he doesn't know about me being abused by my family members. He punish me for talking back to our second in command of the guardians"answered Alexis sadly._

_Alison sightly roses where she is sitting on the couch at the moment, her eyes weren't too happy at the moment._

_(Edward,Jasper,Bella, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie) the two of them joining the group of course._

_They could feel Alison anger at the moment._

_Alison turns towards Alexis in the face. "Alexis why don't you go lie down upstairs in your bedroom, there's something I must talk to the Cullens about"answered Alison._

_Alexis walks towards the stairs._

_"What is the thing you wanted to talk to us, that Alexis couldn't be here for?"asked Rosalie who was wondering._

_Alison heads into the kitchen to grab something from the fridge to drink, came back into the family room area. "Do you remember a couple months ago I mention there would be a new member of the Cullen coven? Who would be part of Edward and Bella's family"answered Alison sipping on some soymilk._

_Cullens nodded their heads._

_Bella and Edward looked at each other in the face._

_Emmett looking happy of course of the news. Rosalie not sure what to expect._

_"NO! There is no way Alexis is living with the Cullens"snapped an angry voice._

_Max was standing there not looking very happy at the moment._

_Alison sightly stands up now-not looking very happy at the moment._

_Jasper stood up-he could feel his daughter and fiance's anger issues at the moment._

_"Max! You are no longer part of the Elite Guardians anymore. You are to report back to the Volturi and stay there until further noticed"snapped Alison angrily._

_Max shocked of the sudden news. "Wait a minute you can't do that, Alexis needs me I'm her mate"yelled Max._

_"Alexis never told you what happen before joining the Elite Guardians did she?"asked Bella standing up now._

_Max confused of course. "What are you talking about?"asked Max._

_"Wether your Alexis boyfriend or mate, doesn't give you the excuse to punish her like that. She's been through enough-especially being abused by her stepfather"answered Emmett standing up now._

_Max looked at the angry looks he's getting. "I'm sorry didn't know"answered Max._

_"Too late! Get off this property right now"snapped Bella._

_"No! You can't make me leave, until I hear it from Alexis"snapped max._

_(Alexis comes downstairs in a flash of course) she's pissed off at Max at the moment. "You don't have the right to yell at my cousin like that. Nor do you have the right to tell the Cullens what to do"snapped Alexis._

_"Wait a minute your related to the Cullens?"asked Max shocked of the news._

_Alexis and Alison both nodded their heads._


	33. Chapter 33

Princess Of The Vampires:Part II

_It's been at least over 4 days since the Cullen Clan finally figure out-where Alison has been in Los Angeles with (the Elite Guardians)._

_Jasper was too nervous to drive he was worried about his daughter._

_Bella had stayed with Rosalie whose still in trouble in what did she to Alison._

_(Cullen Clan) actually had followed Daniel back to Los Angeles but lost him in 5 minutes later._

_"Man! We had him"shouted Emmett._

_"Boys, We need to fine Daniel again. It's going to be dark again"answered Esme who was worried about her granddaughter._

_(Alison wasn't as weak as much like 4 days ago) she was currently sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast._

_(Alexis) snaps at Daniel of course in the conference room area. "How could you do something stupid? Alison told us she doesn't want to return to Washington. She's still weak due to the transformation"snapped Alexis angrily._

_Daniel backs up a little bit. "Sorry! Ok"answered Daniel._

_"You better go tell Christian or Ian what you just did"snapped Max who (is dating) Alexis._

_(Christian was doing an errand at the moment) so he doesn't know that the Cullens are in Los Angeles at the moment._

_(Ian was somewhere else) at another headquarters somewhere in the States._

_(Cullens) came towards the headquarters in Los Angeles-it being a little bigger than the one in Washington._

_"Good! We need to know if we came to the right house?"asked Esme._

_Jasper can already sense that (Alice) is here at the house. "We are at the right house, can sense Alice inside the place"answered Jasper._

_(Alison was now sitting in the family room area) watching television at the moment._

_(Alice saids something to Alison). "Alison! Should warn you that our family members are here"whispered Alice._

_Alison snaps towards the front entrance of the headquarters, suddenly she collapsed on the floor._

_"Alison!"shouted Ryan racing towards in a flash of lightening._

_Alison shaking so much in his arms. _

_"Ryan take Alison back upstairs, Cullens are here"answered Alexis._

_(Ryan takes Alison back upstairs in a flash of lightening)._

_Daniel was already getting a glare from the others members of the guardians._

_(Alexis slowly) steps out into the front entrance of the headquarters. "You shouldn't have come here, Vampires"snapped Alexis_

_(Cullens) were shocked that Alexis would say Vampires out loud in the open._

_"Alexis, We know that Alison is here at the house. Can we least see her?"asked Carlisle._

_Alexis shakes her head. "No! You may not see Alison right now, she just collapsed after finding out your here in the first place"snapped Alexis angrily._

_(Christian was already informed in what happen a few minutes before). "Alexis, Let the Cullens come inside the house"answered Christian._

_"Ok, Don't think Alison is going to be ok with it"murmured Alexis walking back inside the house._

_(8 hours later) the cullens were getting impatient with the guardians._

_"Ok! Can't we see Alison right now?"demanded Edward._

_"We didn't come to stay in Los Angeles"answered Emmett._

_"We came to take Alison back with us to Washington"said Esme._

_"Well to bad, Alison doesn't want to to back to Washtinton with you vampires"snapped Alexis standing in front of their leaning forms._

_(Max)-Alexis boyfriend-whose a vampire._

_Christian was talking to Jasper outside of Alison's other bedroom right now. "You have to understand that Alison doesn't want to leave Los Angles right now"answered Christian._

_Jasper knows his daughter is still weak and sore. "She's asleep right?"asked Jasper._

_Christian tells Jasper. "Let me talk to her first"answered Christian._

_(15 minutes later) it's been decided that Alison would return to Washington with the Cullens._

_Alison not liking the news one bit. "I will go-doesn't mean I'm liking it"murmured Alison._

_(Alison sitting in between Jasper and Edward this time) she had refused to say anything to them in the car._

_"Alison, Bella will be happy to see you again"answered Edward._

_Alison stares at them in the face, still sitting on a pillow through in the car._

_"Alison! Does your butt still hurt? Maybe should have Esme or Bella look at it for you"said Emmett._

_Alison was about to hit Emmett in the face-it wasn't for Jasper who grab her._

_Jasper grabs-Alison by the waist-whispers to her. "Sweetie! Go to sleep it's a long drive"whispered jasper shifting-Alison into his arms,-with pillow._

_(10 Hours later) they had arrived at their home._

_Jasper was trying to carry Alison in his arms at the moment, who at the moment-wasn't doing so well._

_"Jasper, Do you need any help?"asked Esme._

_Carlisle had dropped them off at the hospital to get their car, then he stayed there to work longer._

_Jasper shakes his head. "Thanks! For asking I can take it here for now"answered Jasper._

_Alison ended up-kicking someone in the face by accident. She had raced into the house in a flash of lightening._

_(Esme) goes to her home._

_"Jasper! Alison just locked the front entrance of the house"answered Emmett._

_Bella hugs Edward around the shoulders. "Might not want to break the door either"answered Bella._

_(Emmett, Edward and Bella) ended up going home in the meantime._

_Jasper actually ended up climbing through a window which was left open in his bedroom._

_Alison was laying down in her bedroom area-of course-shaking at the moment. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry"wailed Alison._

_Jasper quitely slip into the bedroom-saw the state that Alison was in. _

_Alison felt someone gently picking her up from the bed._

_Jasper gently picked Alison up from the bed-by rocking her back and forth of course. "Sweetie, It's ok I'm here"whispered jasper._

_Alison tense at bit of course-when Jasper touch her bottom which was still sore. Pushed away from Jasper-out reach arms trying to get her to calm down a bit. "Don't touch me"shouted Alison angrily._

_Jasper confused of course. "Alison what's wrong?"asked Jasper who was worried._

_(Alice said something to him). "Alison is still pretty sore-when Rosalie had smack her on the bottom"said Alice._

_Jasper slowly get's up from the bedroom-that his daughter had currently raced out of from-shortly._

_Seeing she wasn't in the forbidden one before._

_(Alexis had arrived to the other headquarters) had climbed through her bedroom window, just in time to see Alison racing out of one of her many bedrooms she owns. "Alison! I'm sorry couldn't stay in Los Angeles"answered Alexis._

_Alison stops running for a moment-saw the state that Alexis was in at the moment. _

_Jasper comes out of the bedroom and frozed in seeing Alexis crying into Alison's shoulders._

_(Esme and Bella came racing into the house like 2 seconds ago)_

_"Could sense that something is wrong"answered Esme._

_Alexis sits on a pillow like Alison was doing earlier in the car._

_"Alexis what happen after we left?"asked Esme._

_Alexis sightly turns towards the members of the Cullens. "Alison, Holly, Christian and Ian are the only ones that know I was abused by my stepfather-before joining the Elite Guardians"answered Alexis._

_Alison is thinking a moment. _

_"Is there a reason why you are the only Elite Guardian here in Washington?"asked Edward walking into the house._

_"Max is my boyfriend and he doesn't know about me being abused by my family members. He punish me for talking back to our second in command of the guardians"answered Alexis sadly._

_Alison sightly roses where she is sitting on the couch at the moment, her eyes weren't too happy at the moment._

_(Edward,Jasper,Bella, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie) the two of them joining the group of course._

_They could feel Alison anger at the moment._

_Alison turns towards Alexis in the face. "Alexis why don't you go lie down upstairs in your bedroom, there's something I must talk to the Cullens about"answered Alison._

_Alexis walks towards the stairs._

_"What is the thing you wanted to talk to us, that Alexis couldn't be here for?"asked Rosalie who was wondering._

_Alison heads into the kitchen to grab something from the fridge to drink, came back into the family room area. "Do you remember a couple months ago I mention there would be a new member of the Cullen coven? Who would be part of Edward and Bella's family"answered Alison sipping on some soymilk._

_Cullens nodded their heads._

_Bella and Edward looked at each other in the face._

_Emmett looking happy of course of the news. Rosalie not sure what to expect._

_"NO! There is no way Alexis is living with the Cullens"snapped an angry voice._

_Max was standing there not looking very happy at the moment._

_Alison sightly stands up now-not looking very happy at the moment._

_Jasper stood up-he could feel his daughter and fiance's anger issues at the moment._

_"Max! You are no longer part of the Elite Guardians anymore. You are to report back to the Volturi and stay there until further noticed"snapped Alison angrily._

_Max shocked of the sudden news. "Wait a minute you can't do that, Alexis needs me I'm her mate"yelled Max._

_"Alexis never told you what happen before joining the Elite Guardians did she?"asked Bella standing up now._

_Max confused of course. "What are you talking about?"asked Max._

_"Wether your Alexis boyfriend or mate, doesn't give you the excuse to punish her like that. She's been through enough-especially being abused by her stepfather"answered Emmett standing up now._

_Max looked at the angry looks he's getting. "I'm sorry didn't know"answered Max._

_"Too late! Get off this property right now"snapped Bella._

_"No! You can't make me leave, until I hear it from Alexis"snapped max._

_(Alexis comes downstairs in a flash of course) she's pissed off at Max at the moment. "You don't have the right to yell at my cousin like that. Nor do you have the right to tell the Cullens what to do"snapped Alexis._

_"Wait a minute your related to the Cullens?"asked Max shocked of the news._

_Alexis and Alison both nodded their heads._


	34. Chapter 34

Alexis:

_"Alexis, What do you mean Edward and Bella are having another addition to the family?"asked Rosalie who was curious._

_Alexis and Alison looked at each other in the face. _

_"No! Maybe we shouldn't be the ones to tell you"answered Alexis._

_"Alison what are you drinking?"asked Emmett._

_"Hot chocolate, do you vampires want some"answered Alison getting up from the couch._

_Jasper can sense that Alison needs to feed._

_"We better get some sleep, for us humans"answered Alexis getting up from the couch and saying goodnight to the guests._

_Bella looks at Edward in the face and his family members of course. "We can talk about this issue tomorrow afternoon"answered bella._

_The others nodded their heads._

_(Alison was in Alexis bedroom-which isn't anywhere near hears at the moment)._

_"Alexis, Are you ok in me sending Max to the Volturi?"asked Alison who sits down on the chair in Alexis bedroom area._

_Alexis sighs to herself. "He didn't know about my past life, although should forgive him for hitting me. But he needs to learn not to get angry"answered Alexis._

_"Good, I believe Dominick will be disappointed in his brother's behavior"answered Alison smiling at Alexis._

_Alexis nods her head-she can sense that alison is weak. "So what are our plans for tomorrow?"asked Alexis._

_"We are going back to school"answered Alison yawning a bit._

_"Alison, You should get some sleep"answered Alexis._

_(Alison is currently) resting in her bedroom at the moment._

_Felt a movement on the bed, sitting up through._

_Jasper didn't want to spooke Alison who was currently had her eyes closed._

_Alison sits up sightly-sees it's just Jasper on the bed. "What are you doing here?"asked Alison who was tired._

_Jasper whispers to Alison. "Sweetie, I know you need to feed"whispered Jasper gently cradling Alison into his arms._

_Alison tense a bit and rolls away from Jasper."Go stay in your own bedroom, I'm fine"answered Alison._

_Jasper knows his daughter and fiance aren't fine. "I know you aren't fine"whispered jasper._

_(Alice can sense that Alison needs to feed). "Ian isn't here-you need to feed honey"answered Alice into Alison's mind._

_(Alison shakes her head)._

_(They are currently in the forbidden bedroom area) where they aren't to be woken up._

_2 seconds later, jasper is helping Alison drink a special protein shake._

_(Volturi area)_

_Felix, Dominick and Max are in their private headquarters at the moment._

_After reading the private letter that Alison had written for Dominick-since he's related to Max._

_Neither of them were too happy at the moment with Max._

_"Max, How could you do something stupid?"asked Felix angrily._

_Max looks at his two cousins in the face. "How was I supposed to know that my girlfriend and mate was abused by her family members before joining the elite guardians?"answered Max._

_"You should have asked Christian or Ian first"answered Dominick not happy with max._

_"We never disobey an order from the princess of vampires ever"answered Felix angrily._

_Max get this looks on Felix's face and sees Dominick holding something in his hands. "Wait a minute you can't"begged max._

_(Felix) was needed somewhere else at the headquarters at the moment._

_Max was totally nuded now on the bed. "Dominick! You can't do this"begged Max._

_Dominick glares at Max in the face. "Actually! I was given permission to do what ever you did to Alexis who happens to be related to the Cullens. Alison being the daughter to Holly who is married to Cauis one of the elders of the volturi"murmured Dominick._

_Max cries out._

_SMACK, SMACK, SMACK_

_SMACK, SMACK, SMACK_

_SMACk, SMACK, SMACK._

_Dominick spreads Max cheeks apart a bit. _

_Max trying to get away from Dominick-giving him a spanking of course._

_Dominick murmurs to Max. "You are a very bad baby, aren't you"answered Dominick._

_Max accidently punches Dominick in the face. "Get the hell away from me"snapped Max._

_(Max does the only thing could think of at the time) by grabbing his clothes and jumping out of the window in a flash. He knew that Alexis probably would never forgive him-in what he did to her. _

_Dominick races out of the bedroom and bumps into Jane on the way._

_"What's wrong?"asked Alex-Jane's twin brother asked._

_"Tell Felix I'm my way to America"shouted Dominick racing out of the headquarters in a flash of lightening of course._


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

_Alison (hasn't even told anyone she was going back to school yet). Alexis was up to making breakfast for Alison and her before heading back to school at the moment._

_Bella came walking into the house-since the guys were out hunting of course. "Hope you don't mind me coming to visit"said Bella._

_Alexis looks up of course after setting the food on the table._

_Alison comes down the stairs dress of course._

_Bella notices that both girls are dress. "So what are girls going to be doing? Seeing the guys are out hunting"said bella._

_Alexis looks at Alison of course._

_Alison looks at Bella of course. "Returning to school, we are catching up with the others"answered Alison._

_Bella not sure about that answer-she texts Edward. "Are you sure should be going in that condition?"asked Bella._

_Alison looks at Bella in the face. "I'm fine, besides everyone is going to wondered why I haven't been in school lately"answered Alison pointing it out._

_Alexis saids something to Alison. "We should get going, don't want to be late"answered Alexis._

_(Hunting time)_

_Edward get's a message from Bella. _

_Text Message from Bella: Just letting you know that Alison and Alexis are on their way to school._

_Edward races towards where he would find Jasper drinking some water from a bottle he brings with him._

_Jasper turns towards his brother Edward. "Did something happen to the girls?"asked Jasper who was wondering._

_Edward nods his head. "Jasper! Gotten a text message from Bella couple minutes ago"answered Edward._

_"About what?"asked Emmett who was wondering._

_"Alison and Alexis are heading to school"answered Edward._

_Jasper and the rest of the cullens frozed in hearing that being mention of course._

_(4 hours later) they had arrived at Forks High School where-thinking that Alison and Alexis would be at._

_"We are here to see Ms. Alison James and Ms. Alexis Bradley"answered Rosalie._

_Secretary looks at them in the face. "Sorry! But Ms. Bradley and Ms. James didn't come to school today"answered the secretary telling the cullens the news._

_"Can you least look to see if they are in any of the classes"asked Bella pointing it out._

_Secretary looks on the computer-shakes her head at the Cullens. "Sorry! But there's no one by any of those two names"answered the secretary._

_Jasper was getting worried now of his daughter at the moment._

_Bella and Edward were getting worried about their cousin-Alexis at the moment._

_(What Alison didn't tell Bella where she goes to school) now-a private school in Los Angeles. Where the other guardians and other students have special abilities there._

_"Hey! Alison we miss you"shouted Nicole who is 17 years old._

_Alison smiles back at her guardians who attend the private school._

_Alexis is sitting down-on a pillow through-it it lunch time at the moment. She can sense that something is wrong at the moment. Walks towards where Alison is getting lunch at the moment. "Alison! The Cullens know we aren't at school at forks"whispered Alexis saying it towards Alison._

_Alison and some of others frozed in their spots._

_"Uh Oh, let us know if you two need help in getting out of trouble"answered Erin who is 16 years girl human._

_Alison thinking a moment she stands up quickly through. "I don't feel so good"answered Alison who suddenly collapsed onto the floor of the school lunch grounds._

_"Alison"shouted many of the students._

_"Alison! Please wake up"begged alexis trying to get Alison to wake up._

_"Maybe we should call Alison's parents"said Faith another student._

_Alexis glares at Faith in the face. "No! That is out of the question"shouted Alexis angrily._

_(Jasper is pacing back and forth) at the moment outside at the house. He has no idea where his daughter is at the moment._

_(Alice appears in her ghostly form) in front of her family members of course. "Something is wrong with Alison, she's at school"answered Alice._

_"Alice! Alison isn't at school at forks"bellowed Rosalie and Edward at once._

_Alice looks at her family members in the ghostly form she's in. "Alison didn't tell you she now attends a private school back in Los Angeles. Jasper something is wrong with her-can't sense what's wrong with her"wailed Alice._

_(At the private school) at the moment._

_Alexis was waiting outside of the emergency room-which is part of the school entrance waiting on some news on Alison's form._

_Heard racing footsteps coming into the area._

_Nicole and Erin were there too they looked up and saw Max standing there._

_Alexis looks up sees her boyfriend and mate in the face, she turns around and goes where Alison is currently laying down on a bed._

_Max gets looks at from Nicole and Erin at the moment._

_(Cullens arrived a few minutes later) surprised to see Max standing there of course._

_Alexis sits down holding onto Alison hand which is resting on the bed she is currently laying on. "Alison! Don't you dare die on us"shouted Alexis tears coming down her face now._

_Jasper and Edward come towards the area where Alexis was holding onto Alison hand on the bed._

_"Alexis! Everything is going to be ok"whispered Edward._

_Alexis looks at Edward and Jasper in the face. "Alison didn't want you to know-she's dying"answered Alexis._

_Jasper frozed in hearing that last part being said. "Why! Didn't my daughter say anything to me?"asked Jasper._

_(Max comes into the room). "Alexis is part human and vampire, it's something she had gotten from Holly-who then was changed into a vampire-when Alison was born to begin with"answered Max explaining everything._

_"Wait a minte our niece is part vampire and part human?"bellowed the rest of the cullens who were standing there shocked of the news._

_Max nods his head._

_Jasper sits down where Alexis was currently sitting now in Edward's lap now._

_Alexis saids something to the cullens through. "Alison can't maintain Alice form inside of her form-she still weak"answered Alexis._

_Jasper nods his head through he doesn't want to lose his daughter and fiance now. "I can't lose both of them right now"cried Jasper._

_(Alison sightly opens her eyes) stares at the strangers before her at the place. She slowly sits up now. "Alexis, Who are these people?"asked Alison who tense up a bit._

_Cullens frozed at the moment._

_"Alison! You don't know who we are?"asked Esme who was worried._

_Alison shakes her head. "No! Should I know who you are? Although do know your vampires"said Alison yawning a bit._

_Jasper can sense that something is wrong with his daughter. "Your name is Alison James Hale, I'm your dad"answered Jasper whispering it to his daughter who looks at them strangely._

_Alison sightly gets a flashback-before collapsing of course. _

_(Alice sends another thing to Jasper only) "Alison and I need to feed"whispered Alice of course._


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

_(Alice sends a message just to Jasper). "Alison and I need to feed"whispered Alice into Jasper's mind._

_(Alison slowly get's out of the bed-she was currently in-at the private school)._

_Cullens were standing outside of the hallway of the infirmary._

_Max was standing there too. "Alexis! I'm sorry didn't know"said Max._

_Alexis was being held by Edward and Bella in their arms. She looks at her boyfriend and mate in the eyes. "I forgive you, but still doesn't count in what you did to me. Go back to the Volturi"snapped Alexis._

_Max frozes. "No! I will do anything but going back to the Volturi"begged Max._

_"Alison! Wait a minute where are you going?"asked Rosalie who was wondering._

_Alison ignores Rosalie and slowly walks out of the infirmary._

_Jasper follows his daughter in a flash of lightening. "Alison! Come let's get you back home"answered Jasper._

_Alison glares at the Cullens in the face-shakes her head. "I would you get off school property right now"snapped Alison walking away from the group._

_"Why! Don't you want to return to Forks with us?"asked Emmett who was worried._

_Alison glares right back at the Cullens in the face,before she could say anything._

_(Ian and Derek came racing towards them)_

_"Alison! Erin told us what happen"exclaimed Derek._

_Ian was holding onto Alison's shaking form in his arms._

_Alison whispers to him of course._

_"Ian! Did you know that Alison was dying?"asked Bella._

_Ian looks at the Cullens in the face. "Think you gotten it wrong, Alison isn't dying."answered Ian._

_"Did you know our niece was part human a vampire too? My guess Holly didn't tell you that part yet"snapped Bella angrily._

_Ian was shocked of the news of course. "I knew that Alison is human-has special abilities she has. But being a vampires-didn't know she had it to begin with"answered Ian._

_(4 Days later)_

_Alison was currently resting in Ian's arms-back at the house-in Forks, Washington at the moment._

_Ian gently covered Alison with a blanket._

_Jasper was worried about his daughter right now._

_Ian comes downstairs-to find the rest of the Cullens downstairs in the game rooma rea._

_"How is Alison doing?"asked Edward._

_"Can we least see her?"asked Emmett._

_"Is there a reason why Alison won't talk to Jasper?"murmured Rosalie._

_Ian was bombed with questions from the Cullens. He backed against the wall in the kitchen area. "Alison is sleeping right now, so you can't see her at the moment. I'm not sure why she won't talk to Jasper"answered Ian sitting down at the table._

_Jasper worried about Alison at the moment, he justs wants his daughter to speak to him like before._


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

_Alison hasn't said very much to the Cullens, she knows how much Rosalie wants kids-but seeing she's a vampire can't have them._

_What the Cullens don't know about-that Alison could make it happen._

_Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap._

_Jasper was sitting on the couch._

_Bella was sitting besides Edward._

_Carlislie and Esme were there too._

_Jake was there also._

_"Why haven't we seen our niece yet?"asked Rosalie who was getting better in liking Alison._

_Alexis was sitting there-sipping on hot chocolate looked at the Cullens in the face. "Don't look at me, have no idea where Alison is right now"answered Alexis._

_(Alison comes walking into the game room area) smiling at the group._

_"Alison! How are you feeling?"asked Esme who was worried like a mother._

_Alison turns towards the Cullens in the face. "Rosalie if there was a way you could have kids,seeing your a vampire and all. Would you and Emmett want kids?"asked Alison._

_Cullens frozed in their spots, stared at Alison in the face._

_Cullens kids looked at Carlisle in the face._

_Carlisle not sure what to say._

_"It's impossible to have kids,it's against the laws"anwered Edward pointing it out._

_Alison stands up now shakes her head. Looks at Rosalie and Emmett in the face. "I'm willing to help you in having kids of your own, they would be part vampire and part human. Seeing Alexis and I are one of those being born"answered Alison._

_Mouths were wide open._

_Jasper get's up from where he was sitting and walks out of the house,not very happy with the issue about having kids to begin with._

_Alison stares at her dad-walking out of the house. _

_Rosalie looks at Alison in the face. "What do I have to do?"asked Rosalie who was wondering._

_"What does my wife have to do?"asked Emmett who was wondering._

_"It's not dangerous?"asked Bella who was worried._

_Alison shakes her head at the group. "Come with me, we shall show you"answered Alison._

_(Group disappears in a flash of lightening)_

_Minus Bella and Edward who stay behind incase Jasper showed up back inside the house._

_(Showed up at the school) where people who have special powers go too._

_" ! Good to see you back"answered Jamie bowing to Alison._

_Alison nods her head. "Is she ready to go home with her new family?"asked Alison._

_Cullens frozed when they heard it being a girl._

_"Wait our grandchild is a girl?"asked Esme shocked of the news._

_Alexis nods her head. "The volturi already know what we were planning to do with the newborns here at the school"answered Alexis._

_(Emmett and Rosalie gotten to hold their daughter in their arms) they were happy._

_"What's our daughter's name?"asked Emmett who was wondering._

_"Emma Alice Cullen"answered Emma smiling at her new parents._

_(Arrived back at the house)_

_Emma is 3 years old-she is part human and vampire._

_Jasper was there with Edward and Bella. "Where did the others go?"asked Jasper not seeing anyone in the game room area._

_"Went to do an errand"answered Bella drinking some orange juice._

_Emmett comes walking into the game room area. "Jasper! Come meet your new niece,Emma Alice Cullen"answered Emmett._

_Emma Alice Cullen waves at Jasper in the face. _

_Jasper mouth is open wide with shocked. "That's impossible"answered Jasper shocked in seeing his dead fiance alive._

_"What's impossible?"Asked Rosalie._

_Alexis comes walking into the game room area. "Surprised! Emmett,Jasper and Rosalie there's something you should know about Emma Alice Cullen. Alison isn't here at the moment-had to do some errands at the moment. Wanted to let you know the girl you see here right now-has the memories of the Alice Cullen you knew-before she died-has the powers to control the weather now"answered Alexis._

_Emmett,Jasper and Rosalie mouths were wide open now._

_"You mean our new daughter has the memories of our old alice?"asked Emmett pointing it out._

_Alexis nods her head._


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38:

_Cullens,Bella and Jake were shocked of the news given by Alexis-that Emma Alice Cullen had all the memories of their old alice now._

_Alexis is sitting down on the couch,drinking some water from a bottle._

_"How can our granddaughter have the memories of Alice? I thought Alison has the memories of Alice since she died in battle"asked Carlisle shocked of the news given._

_Alexis is thinking a moment to herself. "Alice knew something was going to happen-since saw the future-she wasn't going to be in anymore,gave some of her blood-at our school we attend in California-to create a new born vampire-which would be part human/vampire"answered Alexis._

_Emma is cuddled between her new parents-being 3 years old._

_Jasper was worried-through-he was wondering where his daughter was. "Alexis! You mention that Alison was doing errands a couple hours ago. Shouldn't my daughter be back by now?"asked Jasper._

_Alexis looks at Jasper in the face. "Alison didn't go into any details only mention to me she was going doing some errands"answered Alexis yawning a bit to herself._

_(4 days later) still no signs of Alison anywhere in the house._

_Alexis wasn't anywhere to be seen either at the house._

_Emma is eating some cereal with her new family members, knows they are worried about Alexis and Alison right now._

_Jasper is pacing back and forth-he's worried about his daughter._

_Emmett looks at his daughter in the face. "Emma! Is there something you want?"asked Emmett who was wondering._

_Emma nods her head. _

_(Rosalie, Esme and Bella) were shopping for Emma-meaning clothes at the moment._

_Leaving the boys home with Emma at the moment._

_Emma is thinking to herseft at the moment. "Alexis and Alison they are in California,although I don't think they are coming back"answered Emma._

_Jasper,Emmett and Edward frozed in their spots._

_"Emma can you say that again please"answered Edward._

_"Alexis might come back to the house,but Alison isn't coming back to the house anytime in the future. Alison she is very sick, haven't eaten or drinken anything"answered Emma._

_Jasper looks at two brothers in the face. "I'm going to get my daughter"answered Jasper._

_(In the house in Los Angeles,California)_

_Alexis was with Max-who she had forgiven to what he did to her a couple months ago._

_Alison wasn't doing so good at the moment-knew she had feed,but with Ian not there at the headquarters._

_"Alison! You have eat something"begged Erica._

_"We don't want to have to tell Ian you haven't been eating"answered Daniel._

_Alexis comes into the room-that Alison was laying on. "Erica and Daniel! Go do something instead of bothering Alison here, Max is bringing up some food"answered Alexis._

_(Erica and Daniel) disappearing._

_Max brings some food for the two girls._

_Alexis gotten Alison to drink a proten shake at the moment-to help with her weakness._

_Max was worried about Alison form-which wasn't doing so good right now."We shouldn't had let Alison come back here, what if the cullens come here?"asked max who was wondering._

_Alexis looks at her mate/boyfriend/daddy in the face."Alison didn't want to be anywhere near the cullens-because of the state she was in-nowing that Emmett and Rosalie daughter have Alice Cullens memories now-something that Alison gave up on"answered Alexis._

_Max sighs to himself. "We should let Ian know that Alison is back here"answered max getting up from the couch in the Alison's suite._

_Alexis looks at Max in the face-nods her head. "Ian already knows that Alison is back in California,like yesterday"answered Alexis._

_Alison slowly get's up from her bed-makes her way out of suite she was staying in at the house. "Max! Can you carry me to Ian's bedroom please?"asked Alison who was weak due to not drinking._

_Max was about to carry Alison towards Ian's bedroom-which is two doors down from the suite._

_Ian appeared out of nowhere,takes Alison form from Max. "Here! Max why you take Alexis out for awhile"answered Ian._

_(Max and Alexis disappear) neither of them leaving the house through,just incase they have unexpected company that isn't welcome in the mansion._

_Ian shifts Alison in his arms a bit,he raced towards the house today-after getting the message from Alexis yesterday about Alison's conditions at the moment. "Alison! You need to feed"whispered Ian._

_Alison sucking on the bottle-that Ian was holding in his hands-special formula to help her._

_(3 days later)_

_Ian was still at the house-watching Alison carefully-she was slowly recovering from being weak._

_(Jasper had arrived) at the house too._

_Alison was sleeping at the moment_

_Jasper puts his foot down. "I want to see my daughter,was told Alison isn't coming back anytime in the future"answered Jasper._

_"Keep your voice down,would you Alison is asleep at the moment after getting feed"snapped Alexis who was sitting in max lap watching television in the family room area._

_Ian comes into the family room area-frozed in seeing Jasper there at the moment. "I take it want to take Alison home with you?"asked Ian._

_Jasper looks at Ian in the face. "Yes! I have the right to take my daughter home with me right now"answered Jasper._

_Ian looks Jasper Hale in the face. "Now may not be a good time to take Alison back with you at the moment,she can't be moved from this house"answered Ian sitting down on the couch._


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39: (Alexis and Max)

_Alexis knew that jasper wouldn't leave without his daughter-Alison at the moment,plus she hasn't told Max-(mate/lover/daddy) some things yet. She forgave Max to what he did to her a couple months ago._

_Jasper looks at Ian in the face. "What do you mean my daughter can't be moved?"asked Jasper about to walk up the stairs._

_Ian was fixing Alison a snack-knowing she would be downstairs. "Alison hasn't gotten over being sick,she just has been fed by a bottle"answered Ian._

_Jasper sits down on a chair in the kitchen area taking all the news given. "Can I see my daughter?"asked Jasper._

_(Max pokes his head into the kitchen) "Ian, I'm going to take Alexis upstairs she fell asleep"answered Max._

_Ian nods his head._

_Max carries his girlfriend upstairs to the bedroom they share together-knowing him-he doesn't really sleep much._

_They both have beds in the bedroom share together._

_(Alison slowly makes her way downstairs) towards the kitchen area of the house. Saw Ian watching something on the television,frozed in seeing Jasper there. "Tell me why you are here at this hour?"asked alison._

_Jasper and Ian both turned around saw-Alison standing there._

_Jasper looks at Ian at the moment. "Thought you said my daughter can't be moved,tell me why I'm seeing my daughter awake?"asked Jasper._

_Ian looks at jasper._

_Max comes downstairs. "Alison can't be moved out of the house,she doesn't want to go back with you to Washington"answered max sitting down on the couch._

_"Alison, Do you want your snack?"asked Ian slowly getting up from the couch._

_(few minutes later) Alison was munching on some apples pieces with peanut butter._

_Jasper looks at Alison in the eyes. "Sweetie, Why didn't you tell me weren't feeling well?"asked Jasper._

_Alison turns away from Jasper-she couldn't tell him the reason for leaving his family in Washington. "Ian! Carry me back upstairs please"said Alison finishing her snack._

_Ian scoops Alison up in his arms carries her up the stairs._

_Jasper didn't get an answer from his daughter-he goes upstairs._

_Max watching television downstairs for a couple minutes._

_Jasper finds Alison shifting herself in Ian's arms-in his bedroom. "Is there a reason my daughter is sleeping with you in your bedroom?"asked Jasper arms folded across his chest._

_Ian whispers something to Alison. "You need to tell Jasper"whispered Ian._

_Alison shakes her head. "No! He will hate me for leaving"cried Alison._

_Jasper kneels down to his daughter's level. "Alison, I will never hate you ever. Please tell me why you didn't tell me?"asked Jasper._

_Ian goes downstairs and sits with Max watching television._

_Alison had tears coming down her face. "You have Emma to raised now,since she's has most of Alice's memories"cried Alison into the pillow._

_Jasper sits down on the bed. "Emma has Rosalie and Emmett to raise her, I would never replace you as my daughter"answered Jasper._

_Alison kicks Jasper off the bed. "Get out, I don't want you here"shouted Alison angrily._

_(Ian comes racing into the bedroom) in a flash of lightening. "Alison, You need to calm down"answered Ian-holding onto Alison's shaking form._

_Alison buries her head into Ian's shoulders. "He doesn't want me, he doesn't want me"cried Alison._

_Jasper is takening back of the words his daughter is saying out loud. "Alison,that's not true I really want you to come back to Washington with me"answered Jasper kneeling down on the bed._

_Alison gives Jasper a glare in the face. "Why should I return with you? Emma has (Alice's) memories she's your mate"cried Alison._

_Jasper knows that Emma-may have Alice's memories and some of her gift. But she wouldn't be his mate-anymore. "I lost my mate-when Alice died long time ago, please come back with me-everyone misses you"answered Jasper._

_No answer-because Alison fell asleep in Ian's arms._

_(Alexis suite) she was tossing and turning at the moment. "Daddy"wailed Alexis._

_(Max ended up coming back upstairs) with a bottle of water and heading to bed early. Knowing he doesn't really get much sleep was a vampire. _

_Alexis wakes up-turns towards Max who walks into the bedroom-closed the door. _

_Max sees that Alexis is still half-asleep-is sitting up on her bed. "Alexis, brought you some water, go back to sleep"whispered max into his girlfriend/mate ears._

_Alexis goes back to sleep. _

_Max goes to his bed-reading a book._

_20 mintues later-heard Alexis tossing and turning in her sleep._

_Alexis felt Max-sit down on the bed_

_Max gently sits down on the bed. "Alexis, it's ok"whispered Max._

_Alexis sits up up now from waking up. "Daddy, please"begged Alexis to Max._

_Max looks at his mate/girlfriend in the face. "Alexis, What's wrong?"asked Max who was worried that something was wrong._

_Alexis looks at Max. "I'm sorry"cried Alexis into Max shoulders._

_(30 minutes later) Alexis was bare in front of her-mate/boyfriend/daddy-on his bed through._

_"Daddy, please"begged Alexis who was watching Max._

_Max gives Alexis a look. "Alexis, Tell me what's wrong?"asked Max._

_Alexis cries now on the bed-meaning Max's bed._

_Max is thinking a moment to himself-turns towards Alexis who is crying into his pillows. He shifts a bit-so that Alexis is now sitting in his lap-who is bare-well except her panties she was wearing. _

_Alexis guides Max hand towards her panties. _

_Max felt Alexis take his hand-towards her panties, how he understood what she wanted. _

_Alexis felt Max shifting her a bit on the bed._

_Max tossing Alexis underwear to the floor,whispers to her. "Alexis,Tell me what you want"whispered Ma._

_Alexis cries harder into Max shoulders. "I'm sorry"cried Alexis._

_Max can't get Alexis to tell him what's wrong with her,shifts a bit on the bed. _

_Alexis shifts a bit on the bed-faces away from Max-thinking a moment._

_Max kneels down-near his girlfriend. "Alexis,Tell me what's wrong so I can help you"whispered Max._

_Alexis shakes her head. "No! I can't"wailed Alexis._

_Max is thinking a moment-he doesn't know what to do about Alexis._

_Alexis rocking back and forth-on her bed-facing away from Max._

_Max shifts on the bed now,holding onto his girlfriend who is shaking again. "Alexis, Let's get some sleep"answered max shifting Alexis a bit in his arms._

_Alexis shifts a bit on the bed._

_Max shifting a bit on the bed,heard Alexis murmuring something._

_Alexis murmurs something. "I'm sorry,deserved to be punish"whispered Alexis._

_(15 minutes later)_

_Alexis knees were bent towards her chest-with Max holding onto to them._

_"Daddy,I'm so sorry didn't mean to"answered Alexis._

_Smack,Smack,Smack_

_Max giving his naughty girlfriend a couple smacks against her cheeks._

_Smack,Smack,Smack_

_Alexis bum was bright red now._

_Max shifts a bit,whispers to Alexis. "Alexis,Is this what you wanted?"asked Max._

_Alexis nods her head. "Max,I'm so sorry"cried Alexis into Max's shoulders now._

_(Back to Alison's bedroom now)_

_Ian was talking to jasper downstairs through-since Alison fell asleep._


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40:

_It's been at least 3 days since Ian had carried Alison back to their headquarters in Forks,Washington._

_Alison pretty much wasn't quite happy in coming back to Washington,she still thinks Jasper hates her-for leaving him behind._

_Carlisle and Esme weren't there when-went on a second honeymoon._

_(Alison slowly makes her way downstairs) sits down on the couch-in the family room area-to watch some television._

_Saw the note that jasper had left for her-saying he went hunting early this morning didn't want to wake Alison up._

_Emma comes racing into the house-wanting to see Alison who she hasn't seen for the past several weeks now,by jumping on her. "Alison"shouted Emma jumping on Alison form on the couch._

_Alison shifts Emma off of her. "Where are Rosalie and Emmett?"asked Alison who was curious in where Emma's parents were._

_Emma looks at Alison. "hunting,with uncle jasper"answered emma._

_(Bella comes racing into the house)."Alison,I'm so sorry was baby-sitting Emma she wanted to see you"answered Bella._

_Emma tugs on Bella sleeves. "I'm hungry"answered Emma._

_Bella looks at Alison-not knowing everything,just she hasn't been feeling that well lately. "Alison,Do you want anything to eat?"asked Bella._

_Alison slowly makes her way to the kitchen sits down._

_(2 hours later)_

_Emmett,Edward,Rosalie and Jasper arrived into the kitchen._

_Bella,Emma and Alison were in the kitchen eating a snack._

_Alison mainly poking at her food-just wasn't that hungry._

_"Mommy!"shouted Emma racing towards rosalie._

_Rosalie kisses her daughter on the forehead._

_Emma races towards Emmett,Edward then Jasper._

_Alison excuses herself-she didn't need to be here-to see Emma cuddling up towards Jasper._

_Jasper apparently wasn't the only one who saw Alison walked out of the kitchen without touching anything._

_Bella noticed it too-just didn't say anything to the others._

_"Uncle Jasper,Can you play?"asked Emma who was wondering._

_Jasper points to the food on the table. "Maybe later, I want to check on Alison first"answered Jasper taking the plate of untouched food-heading upstairs to check on his daughter._

_(Alison was sitting in her closet) of the forbidden bedroom-she has more than one bedroom in the house._

_"Alison, I know your here"answered jasper putting the food on the table._

_Alison backs was towards the closet doorway,she didn't want to come out._

_(Jasper finds Alison in the closet) hiding from him. _

_Alison was hiding away from Jasper-she didn't want to be here-Ian told her to go through._

_Jasper kneels down to his daughter's level. "Alison,I don't want to talk to a closet-please come out"begged Jasper._

_"No! Go away"shouted Alison slamming the door shut again._

_Jasper steps away just in time-before Alison slammed the door again in his face. "Alison,You can't stay in the closet forever"answered jasper opening the door._

_Alison form was shaking. "I want Ian"wailed Alison._

_Jasper gently takes Alison's shaking form out of the closet. "Sweetie,You need to eat something"answered jasper._

_Jasper had to help Alison to the table she keeps in the office that is connected to the suite. _

_Alison slowly eats some of the food on the plate on the table._

_"Sweetie,Why don't come join the rest of us downstairs to watch something"answered Jasper._

_Alison looks at jasper-slowly nods her head._

_(2 seconds later) rest of the family members joined in the fun._

_Alison for her it wasn't quite fun at all-especially when Emma-shoved Alison out of the way._

_Neither of Emma's parents saw her shoved Alison out of the way._

_Alison being shoved off Jasper's lap._

_Emma shoves Alison off off Jasper's lap. "No! I want to sit with Uncle jasper"shouted Emma._

_Jasper looks at Emma. "Emma,you can't shove Alison off someone's lap like that. You ask first if that someone wants to move"answered Jasper._

_Emmett turns towards his daughter who sitting in Jasper's lap. "Emma, What did you just do?"asked Emmett._

_Emma shugs her shoulders._

_"Are you lying to me?"asked Emmett._

_"Uncle Emmett let it go,it's fine by me-if Emma wants to sit on Jasper's lap"answered Alison moving away from the group._

_"Wait a minute,Alison where are you going?"asked Edward._

_"bathoom"shouted Alison hurrying out of the game room area._

_20 minutes later, Alison didn't show up during the movie they were watching._

_"I'm going to check on Alison, should have been back by now"answered Bella who knew what was going on with Alison._

_(Bella found Alison) in her bedroom-asleep through. _

_(Came back downstairs) through sits down on Edward's lap-that's before she takes Emma off of Jasper's lap through._

_Emma kicks at Bella. "No! I want to sit on uncle jasper's lap"shouted emma._

_"Jasper,Alison is asleep upstairs"whispered Bella into Jasper ear._

_Jasper was gone in a flash of lightening._

_Could hear Emma crying into her parent's shoulders now. "I want to sit on Uncle Jasper's lap"wailed Emma._

_Alison wasn't really asleep through-like Bella thought she was. _

_Jasper made it upstairs-just in time to see Alison jump from her window. "Alison"shouted Jasper._

_Which brought the attention of his brothers-when Jasper jumped after Alison._

_"Jasper, what's wrong?"asked edward_

_"Alison,She jumped from her window"answered jasper._

_"Rosalie took Emma home"answered Emmett._

_3 hours later-arrived back in California._

_"Why are we in California again?"murmured Edward._

_Jasper knows something is off. "Something is wrong"mumured Jasper_

_(3 of them came to the house) just in time to see Alison attacking something._

_(max and Alexis) were wide awake._

_Max was getting attacked by his cousin-Dominick. "Dominick! What are you doing here?"asked Max._

_Alexis standing there not sure what to do. "Please don't hurt him"shouted Alexis._

_Dominick get's shoved off Max form._

_Alison was the one who had shoved Dominick off Max. "What in the hell do you think your doing here"shouted Alison angrily._

_Dominick sees his princess standing there not too happy. "Came to get my cousin back to Volturi"answered Dominick._

_Alexis sits on Max lap crying into his shoulders. "No! You aren't taking him back"cried Alexis._

_Dominick stop when he saw the Cullens boy standing there looking very pissed. "Think it's my cue to leave now bye"answered Dominick about to leave._

_Emmett grabs a hold of Dominick. "I don't think your leaving"answered Emmett._

_Alison punches Dominick in the face. "That's for scaring Alexis for attacking her mate. Felix you may take this trash back to Volturi"snapped Alison who had to sit down._

_Felix standing there not happy with Dominick._

_(2 hours later)_

_Alison was back home now-in Forks,Washington-sort of sleeping_

_"Uncle Jasper"shouted Emma jumping right into Jasper's arms._

_"Emma, You need to be little quite,Alison is upstairs"answered Edward_

_Jasper gives Emma to his brother-Emmett."Here, I'm heading upstairs, see the two of you tomorrow"answered Jasper._

_Emma crys. "I want to stay with jasper"answered Emma._

_(Emmett takes Emma home)_

_Alison is sitting back in her closet._

_Jasper sighs to himself-knowing his daughter isn't on the bed. "Alison"answered Jasper._

_"Go away"answered alison._

_Jasper kneels down on the floor. "Please come out"begged Jasper sitting on the floor._

_Alison shakes her head. "No! Go away"answered Alison about to close the closet doorway._

_Jasper sighs to himself. "Ok! If you want to stay in the closet that's fine by me"answered Jasper slowly standing up from sitting on the floor._

_Jasper heads downstairs to watch some television._

_(Alison waits a few minutes-slowly comes out of the closet) sits by the window staring at the stars. "Ian"cried Alison._

_(Jasper really didn't go downstairs) to watch television._


	41. Chapter 41

chapter 41:

_Max was out with some of the elite squad members partoling around the property. He get's a call from Erica who had stayed behind to watch Alexis who was asleep after getting scared from Dominick who came to bring Max back to Volturi._

_Not after Alison James Had stop him from going back to Volturi._

_"Max,You might want to come back to the house"answered Erica_

_Crashed noises could be heard._

_"Erica,What's that noise?"asked max._

_"Alexis! Please stop"begged Xander-another Elite Member who had stayed behind._

_"No!NO"cried Alexis._

_(15 minutes later) Max was holding onto Alexis in their forbidden bedroom area of the headquarters in los Angeles._

_"I woke up,you weren't there"cried Alexis._

_"Alexis! I was with Derek,Daniel and Tony partoling the grounds"answered Max._

_Alexis shifts a bit into max's arms._

_Max felt Alexis shifted a bit in his arms._

_2 minutes later,Alexis was layed down on the mattress they keep on the floor-as a changing table._

_For some reason Alexis has accidents she can't help,so wears a nappy._

_Alexis shifted on her stomach-she didn't want Max to look at all._

_Max comes out of the bathroom-sees his little girl on her stomach-(Alexis-girlfriend). _

_Alexis felt Max shifted her a bit-in his lap. "NO"cried Alexis not wanting her daddy to look._

_Max looks at Alexis-his little girl and girlfriend in the face."Alexis,You need to stop right now"answered Max_

_Alexis shakes her head. "No! I don't want to be punish"shouted Alexis._

_Max sighs to himself. "I'm not going to hurt you"answered Max_

_Alexis whimpers into Max chest_

_(Back to Alison and jasper right now)_

_Jasper was reading a book for school,could hear footsteps walking passed his bedroom towards the stairs._

_He knows it's Alison walking passed his bedroom,slowly making her way down the stairs._

_Alison hasn't been saying anything to any of the Cullens,slowly makes her downstairs. To get to the stairs had to get passed Jasper's bedroom first._

_Jasper closes his book,heads downstairs to see-where Alison went off too._

_None of his siblings or his parents were on the property-they were out hunting._

_Jasper went at midnight last night_

_Bella had taken Emma out to see something._

_Alison makes her way towards the kitchen-heading towards the fridge-to get something out._

_Not knowing that Jasper had slowly made this way into the kitchen. "Alison! Are you ok?"asked Jasper who is worried about his daughter._

_Crash!_

_Jasper races towards the thing that crashed onto the floor,kneels down to picked it up_

_Alison is staring at him,backs a bit away._

_Jasper sees his daughter is scared of him,he sighs._


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42:

_Cale,Emmett,Edward and Jasper were still at the house._

_The girls were shopping with Esme and Carlisle for protection incase something would happen._

_Alison hasn't said pretty much anything,although was still weak._

_Cale mention he was going to get something to eat in the kitche,seeing doesn't drink animal or human blood._

_(Alison happen to be in the kitchen at the time)_

_Cale sees Alison collapsed on the floor,he yells. "Help"shouted Cale._

_Emmett hears Cale shouting something. "Guys! Something is wrong with Cale"answered Emmett racing into the kitchen area._

_2 seconds later-both jasper and Edward heard Emmett shouting._

_Alison was still on the floor not moving._

_Emmett was trying hard to get Alison to wake up. "Come on! Wake up"shouted Emmett_

_Jasper and Edward came racing into the kitchen saw the situation in hand._

_Jasper kneels down to his daughter's level. "Alison! Please wake up"shouted Jasper not forgiving himself if something should happen to Alison-knowing that Ian wouldn't forgive him._

_(Tony and Shawn) two of the elite members came racing into the house._

_Alison slowly opens her eyes-sees Shawn and Tony there. _

_"Alison! Alexis sent us"answered Shawn._

_"Are you ok?"asked Tony_

_Alison slowly standing up now. "I need to speak to you alone outside"answered Alison_

_(3 of them heading outside)_

_Cale is watching Emmett,Edward and Jasper watching the scene. "Guys! Alison would let us know what's going on"answered Cale drinking some orange juice._

_Shawn and Tony disappeared to do their errands._

_Alison comes back inside the house-goes upstairs to rest._

_Jasper get's a call from the girls_

_While Emmett and Edward go hunting._

_"Emma! Is there something you want to tell me?"asked Jasper_

_Emma tells Jasper the reason she calls him._

_Cale sees Alison on the ground. "Uncle Jasper"shouted Cale._

_Jaspers races upstairs in a flash of lightening,kneels down to where Alison was laying on the ground. "No! Don't you dare die on me"shouted Jasper._

_Emma shouts something on the phone. "Uncle Jasper!"shouted Emma_

_Jasper slowly picks up the phone,is crying onto the phone. "Rosalie,Esme,Bella and Carlisle-Alison she won't wake up"shouted Jasper slamming his fist into the wall._

_Carlisle speaks to Jasper. "Emma said that Alison needs to feed"whispered Carlisle._

_Jasper snaps towards his two brothers and nephew. "Leave"shouted Jasper._

_Cale leaves the room in a flash of lightening._

_"Jasper! Maybe we should stay,until the rest come home"answered Emmett pointing it out._

_"Leave"shouted Jasper angrily._

_Edward slowly starts to pull Emmett from the bedroom from upstairs._

_Alison who had awaken up-saw Edward pulling Emmett slowly from the bedroom. Races out of the bedroom in a flash of lightening-making all of the 3 vampires bumped into the doorway._

_"Alison"shouted Jasper racing after his daughter in a flash of lightening._

_Cale shouts something out. "Alison! Wait a minute where are you going?"asked Cale standing by the doorway of the house._

_Too Late_


End file.
